Una nueva oportunidad
by Elchico 64
Summary: Lo perdí todo ya no tengo a nadie, estoy solo. Cuando derrote a Cell creí que por fin todo se había acabado y que podríamos vivir en paz como una familia. Me equivoque, lo único que me motivaba para seguir era el dolor y el odio, pero gracias a ellos podre a volver sentir ese sentimiento que enterré en lo profundo de mi corazón, amor.
1. El nacimiento de un demonio

**Dragon Ball Z y High School DxD no me pertenecen son obra de Akira Toriyama y Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **1\. El nacimiento de un demonio**

Los Juegos de Cell acabaron, sí, pero las cosas no salieron como las planearon. La muerte de Goku fue uno de los peores sucesos, su sacrificio fue en vano, Cell se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo gigante dispuesto a destruir el planeta como lo conocen.

Son Goku se llevó a Cell. junto con él al planeta de Kaio-sama, pero el monstruoso androide sobrevivió a su propia explosión y volvió a su forma Perfecta dispuesto a acabar con los terrícolas con un Kame Hame Ha.

Son Gohan estaba sin fuerzas, no le quedaba ni una gota de Ki, estaban perdidos. Ya nadie podía hacer nada contra ese monstruo, Gohan aceptaría su destino con sus compañeros y amigos ya no le importaba que Cell destruyera el planeta, solo quería que acabe con esto rápido.

De pronto, la voz de su padre sonaba en su cabeza diciéndole que luchara con todas sus fuerzas, él lo ayudo, juntaron ambas fuerzas lanzando el Kame Hame Ha más poderoso de la historia. Quedando victoriosos al final, gracias al esfuerzo y a la ayuda de Goku.

Pasaron 3 meses después de la muerte de Goku y Cell, la gente ya no hablaba del tema como si no hubiera necesidad de nombrarlo. Cómo la paz había regresado, Dende decidió convertir las Esferas del Dragón en simples piedras para evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas.

Mirai Trunks regreso a su línea del tiempo derrotando a n18 y n17, y a Cell en su primera forma evitando que vuelva al pasado y traer paz a su futuro.

Y eso no es todo, Milk volvió a estar embarazada, algo muy feliz para su padre y su hijo Gohan. Él mismo siguió con sus estudios, su abuelo no dejaba de traer regalos para su futuro sobrino y para el hermano mayor.

Ya pasaba el tiempo y Milk estaba en el noveno mes del embarazo y tenía que consumir más alimento para su bebé, al tener genética saiyajin en su vientre requería consumir más alimento.

-¡Gohan-chan, ¿me haría el favor de traer comida?! – no era una simple pregunta mas bien una orden de su madre. Su hijo acepto con gusto, ya quería que su hermano naciera y así podría entrenar con alguien que este a su nivel.

El híbrido saiyajin estaba en una pradera de un río enorme compuesta de rápidos y grandes peces. Gohan se quitó los zapatos dejándolos tirados en el césped, se tiró en lo profundo del río por unos minutos y con las dos manos agarró unos peces d kilos o más.

-*Suspiro* espero que esto sea suficiente. De otra manera tendré que llevar el doble o incluso empezar a trabajar – su abuelo estaba corto de plata, había ocurrido un incendio en su casa y no podía pagar mucho que digamos, así que su madre tuvo que apoyar con la fortuna que él le había dado a su hija cuando se caso con Goku.

Caminaba directo a su casa, pero se detuvo un momento. El clima esta soleado, el sitio era amplio y no había civilización por ningún lado así que…

-Un entrenamiento rápido no haría daño a nadie – se rió entre dientes y dejo el par de pescado en el suelo.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido, no se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y el Sol estaba por ponerse. Por lo tanto su madre estaba preocupada por él, claro, no llamo a la policía ni nada por el estilo ella sabía que podía cuidarse solo.

-Se está tardando… - dijo soltando un suspiro, no tenía tanta hambre como antes pero su bebé le exigía comida.

La puerta de entrada rechino haciendo que Milk girara su cabeza y se dirigiera a la puerta, no tenía idea del castigo que le esperaba por la tardanza.

-Bien, por ahora es suficiente – se dijo limpiándose las manos, su ropa de entrenamiento que llevaba puesta estaba sucia al igual que su cara. Miro al cielo viendo que tenía un color anaranjado - ¡Diablos, mamá me va a matar! – agarró los dos pescados y corrió lo más rápido posible.

No estaba tan lejos de su casa, podía ir a pie sin tener la necesidad de volar. Cuando llego puso una mano en la perilla, pero algo andaba mal, la puerta estaba entre cerrada.

-Que raro, debí dejarla abierta – cuando entro no tuvo señal de su madre, el ambiente estaba oscuro y había un olor fuerte y áspero – Mamá, ya llegue – no recibió señal alguna, encendió el interruptor de la luz y lo que vio nunca se lo quitara de la cabeza.

Milk estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, la sangre se esparcía sobre ella, rápidamente se dirigió a ella - ¡Mamá, ¿Que te sucedió?! – le pregunto girándola, su rostro estaba pálido, su estómago fue cortado por un tipo de cuchillo de cocina permitiendo la salida de una grave hemorragia.

-¡Mamá, resiste, por favor! – Milk abrió sus ojos para ver a su hijo, no tenía mucha fuerza, solo sentía la sangre derramada por su cuerpo.

-Go-Gohan… - puso mano en su mejilla ensuciándole con su sangre – T-Te quiero… - sus ojos se volvieron blancos, su pulso se detuvo.

Gohan estaba sosteniendo la mano de su madre, las lágrimas se caían y se resbalaban, no quería aceptarlo, no quería creer que su madre estaba muerta.

-No… - se pasó ambas manos a la cara, miro la sangre derramada por el piso, luego observo las pequeñas manchas de sangre en las paredes, y por último sus manos, ensuciadas y manchadas de la sangre de su propia madre que dejo abandonada.

Sus ojos estaban en blanco, sus piernas y rodillas le temblaban, su mirada clavada en el techo y con la boca bien abierta. Tenía frió, su cuerpo no le respondía, lagrimas seguían cayendo sin fin.

-¡MAMÁ! –

Cuatro años han pasado después del horrible incidente, no fue el único en saberlo, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccoro, Roshi, el padre de Milk y Dende se enteraron de la tragedia. A partir de ahí, Gohan no siguió siendo el mismo de antes, su forma de ser cambio totalmente, era serio, amargado, básicamente se comportaba como Vegeta pero de algún modo diferente.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que habló con Piccoro, y menos con Bulma. No dormía muy bien por las noches, siempre tenía el mismo sueño y lo primero que veía era sangre.

Era todo un adolescente renegado, no cometía crímenes ni nada parecido, es más, empezó a trabajar a partir de los 13 años. Trabajaba junto con Lao-san junto con su nieta Lime en la tienda y también ayudaba y rescataba a los animales que estaban siendo atacados por cazadores.

Actualmente se viste con el mismo gi de color morado, su cabello sigue igual de despeinado, lo increíble es que aun no le creció la barba. Su entrenamiento se volvió algo moderado.

Nadie lo detenía, ni un cazador lograba hacerse con un animal y siempre terminaban golpeados, uno que otro inconsciente, pero ningún muerto hasta ahora.

Él estaba en la pradera, parado, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y sus ojos cerrados mientras que la brisa golpeaba su cabello.

-Por Dios, ¿Aun sigues aquí? – dijo un cazador con su típico uniforme, una camisa verde, chaqueta y pantalón color beige, botas de cuero negras, un pañuelo atado a su cuello de color rojo.

No estaba solo, tenía un ejército de aproximadamente 20 o 30 hombres, y algunos traían motos. El saiyajin no mostraba ninguna señal de reacción, inhalo y exhalo el aire fresco que tenía alrededor.

-Por favor, chicos, sabemos que ninguno de ustedes va a salir vivo. Así que lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse con las manos vacías y… -

-¡Disparen! – ordeno a sus hombres, estaba harto que un niño este ahí y arruine sus oportunidades de conseguir esas exóticas pieles.

Cada individuo disparaba a con sus ametralladoras de alto calibre, Gohan atrapaba cada una de ellas con su mano izquierda. Cuando pararon de disparar vieron que el mocoso seguía ahí de pie sosteniendo su puño cerrado enfrente suyo.

Su mano se abrió mostrando una cascada de balas de cobre cayendo al césped. Todos tenían la boca abierta, estaban impactados y no dejaban de estarlo, todas las balas fueron detenidas al instante.

Gohan apareció enfrente del soldado que había ordenado el disparo a discreción, y lo empujo solo con su dedo índice a varios metros de distancia. Golpeo a cada uno de ellos sin mostrar piedad alguna, no dejo a ninguno en pie, todos estaban inconscientes.

-Mmmm… Supongo que tengo que hacer algo al respecto – se dijo sacando una red de caza que era lo suficientemente grande para agrupar a diez personas cada una. Amontono a un grupo de diez por cada red y los dejo varados en el océano que no estaba tan lejos de la isla.

Luego de ocuparse de ellos entro al pueblo, caminaba por la calle pasando varios locales, había más gente después del ataque de Cell hace varios años. Caminaba callado, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista en el suelo, ignoraba las miradas de la gente y de algunas chicas que lo observaban.

Se podría decir que era muy popular, siempre ayudaba a la gente con algunas tareas del hogar o de algún trabajo en particular. Las chicas, que eran casi de su edad, lo veían pasar admiradas por su valentía y carisma.

-Tsk, ojala se callaran – murmuro por lo bajo, no tenía ningún interés en salir con cualquiera de ellas.

Cuando estaba por entrar al local del viejo Lao, Lime apareció detrás de la puerta y lo sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

-¡Gohan-kun, cuanto tiempo! – le dijo sin dejarlo ir aunque él intentaba quitársela de encima. Lime tenía 14 años, siempre estaba una edad atrás de Gohan, y el desarrollo de su cuerpo es notable; su pelo castaño estaba atado por dos colitas, usaba la misma ropa y su pecho tuvo un mejor desarrollo que antes.

-Y-Ya suéltame, m-me estas asfixiando – una vez que Lime lo soltó su rostro estaba casi de un color parecido al azul.

-Que bueno verte por aquí, Gohan – dijo el viejo Lao apareciendo por la puerta detrás del mostrador.

-Hola, Lao-san –

El viejo saco de uno de los estantes de madera una botella de vidrio llena de leche, saco un vaso que estaba guardado debajo del mostrador. Gohan se sentó en una silla que estaba delante del mostrador tomando un poco de leche.

-¿Volviste al campo por los cazadores? – le pregunto Lao mientras limpiaba con un trapo los estantes y los marcos de los cuadros.

-Si, como yo nací afuera de la civilización siempre estaba jugando la mayoría del tiempo con los animales que me encontraba. Así que decidí protegerlos – respondió tomando otro sorbo de leche.

-Deberías tener cuidado, Gohan-kun. Podrías hacerte daño o… - Lime no siguió su frase ya que él entendía a donde quería llegar, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito que me trates como a un niño. Deberías estar más atenta a tu cabello – le dijo pasando una mano por su pelo castaño.

La pequeña Lime se molestó por lo último dicho que lo tomo desprevenido y con una mano le pellizco la mejilla derecha provocandole un gran dolor.

-¡No deberías tratar así a una dama! – reprocho a un tirando de su mejilla hasta dejarla roja.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, e-esta bien, lo siento –

-Así me gusta más – lo soltó mientras sonreía mientras Gohan se frotaba su mejilla roja.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a trabajar en el mostrador atendiendo clientes, entregando encargos, acomodando y limpiando los estantes, repisas, etc. El tiempo en el trabajo era un chiste para ellos, era muy divertido para ellos.

Era tarde y la tienda estaba por cerrar, como Gohan dejo de vivir en su casa ahora vive con Lao junto con su nieta en una habitación extra. Todas las noches soñaba con lo mismo: sangre.

La sangre era lo primero que veía en sus sueños, luego la muerte de alguno de sus amigos, otras veces tenía un recuerdo de haber estado en un lugar del pasado, reviviendo las muertes.

Sus pesadillas eran tan profundas que no podía controlar su propio cuerpo, se movía con movimientos bruscos, decía cosas como "No, por favor, detente" o "Ya basta, detente", al final terminaba despertándose como si hubieran pasado solo cinco minutos.

Lime abrió la puerta de su habitación, miraba al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Gohan escuchando su voz implorando piedad. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba así, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Hizo menor ruido posible, pisando lentamente el piso de madera para no despertar a Gohan o a su abuelo, abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de Gohan cerrándola con la perilla. Se acostó en la misma cama que él, no había mucho espacio, pero por lo menos pudo abrazar al saiyajin sintiendo su fuerte abdomen causándole un rubor en sus mejillas.

El saiyajin sintió la suavidad de Lime despertandolo de repente de su sueño – Lime, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto fregándose los ojos, por un momento pensó que era de día.

-Eh… Esto… - no tenía un buen fundamento, su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, tanta presión en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar.

-¿Acaso tenías una pesadilla? – le pregunto.

-¿Eh? No, el que tenía pesadillas eras tu, tonto. Solo vine para despertarte – le contesto evitando el contacto visual.

-Pudiste susurrarme al oído, no hacía falta que estorbes el poco espacio que me queda – dijo el saiyajin, soltó un suspiro luego de esto, la verdad es que le gustaba que su amiga se preocupara por él – Si quieres podes dormir acá por hoy –

Lime creyó haber escuchado mal al principio, no estaba equivocada. Gohan le hizo un espacio en su cama para que entre, el saiyajin se acostó evitando el contacto visual.

Lime seguía con su rubor en las mejillas, no pudo evitar poner un brazo suyo en el abdomen del joven terminando abrazándolo por completo hasta quedarse dormida.

El joven Son se sentía extraño sintiendo la suave mano de la chica sonriente a su lado, se detuvo a pensar unos segundos en lo que estaba pensando y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol que pasaban por la ventana de la habitación de Gohan (que esta al lado izquierdo de la cama) golpearon su rostro despertandolo de su sueño. Volteo para fijarse en Lime que seguía dormida junto a él, paso una mano en su delicado rostro.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes, sus ojos parecían un par de líneas horizontales que trataban de abrirse. Luego de unos minutos, Lime y Gohan estaban en la barra del mostrador desayunando juntos, la chica de pelo castaño estaba un poco avergonzada por lo de anoche, claro que al saiyajin no le importaba en absoluto.

-Umm… ¿Gohan-kun? – Gohan detuvo el sorbo de leche para prestarle atención a la chica - ¿Quieres… salir conmigo? – su pregunta dejo perplejo al saiyajin, no entendía a donde quería llegar con eso, pero no iba rechazarla.

-De acuerdo – contesto con indiferencia volviendo a poner sobre sus labios el vaso de vidrio de leche. Su respuesta dejo muy contenta a Lime, incluso su abuelo que estaba escuchando su conversación en una mesa de madera que limpiaba con un trapo, sabía que Gohan era buen chico y no tenía problema, mientras que no se sobre pase claro.

Una vez que terminaron, los dos estaban paseando por la calle pensando en que podían hacer. Lime opto por ir al parque, Gohan acepto, pero no le importaba demasiado. Después siguieron paseando hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa tradicional, Lime se probaba cada camisa, blusa, vestido hasta contentar al saiyajin, pero seguía sin importarle.

Ahora estaban sentados en una banca cerca de la misma tienda viendo como pasaba la gente. Lime no era tonta para saber que Gohan no estaba para nada interesado en su cita.

-Gohan-kun, lamento haberte obligado a esto. Puedes irte si quieres – su mirada se clavó al piso con melancolía, el saiyajin se preocupó por esto y se estaba dando cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Dónde se había ido toda esa emoción de antes? ¿Qué paso con la típica sonrisa que ponía día a día? Sacudió la cabeza reflexionando por lo sucedido y puso su mano izquierda en su hombro llamando la atención de la chica.

-Descuida, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora? – su pregunta finalizo con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados en "U" riendo entre dientes, Lime se sintió mejor al verlo así dejando salir un rubor en sus mejillas.

Lime se levantó de la silla agarrando la mano que tenía en su hombro y empezaron a correr como cuando eran niños. Fueron a otra tienda de ropa, los dos se probaron distintas camisas, chaquetas, vestidos y trajes. Fueron a una florería, había una cantidad increíble de flores, de distintos colores, tamaños, olores.

Por último, compraron un helado, Gohan de chocolate y Lime de vainilla. Se sentaron en una banca para hablar entre ellos, jugandose bromas y compartiendo su propio helado.

Ambos estaban caminando directo a la tienda de Lao lado a lado. Estaban muy felices, sobretodo Gohan, parecía ser que fue la primera vez que había sonreído. Lime estaba muy feliz de que Gohan volviera a ser el mismo de antes, feliz, quisiera que este momento durara para siempre.

Lime se aferró a la mano derecha del saiyajin, sus mejilla se pusieron coloradas al sentir el tacto de sus fuertes y suaves manos. Se detuvo en el momento algo que dejo a Gohan confundido, su mirada era baja, pero el color de sus mejillas era evidente.

Estaban enfrente del otro, mirándose a los ojos, cuando Lime volvió a subir su cabeza se fue acercando al rostro de Gohan lentamente algo que él no entendía hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron en un beso.

El saiyajin impresionado e inmóvil abrió de una forma amplia sus ojos oscuros. El sonrojo de Lime se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sus ojos estaban cerrados dejando que su lengua explore sin detenerse.

Gohan se dejo llevar por la reacción de su amiga, un sonrojo, que parecía ser el primero en su vida, se mostró en sus mejillas. Dejo que su cuerpo actuara por si solo, enredando la espalda de Lime en un tierno abrazo y dejando caer las pestañas de sus ojos.

No duro mucho tiempo, por alguna razón desconocida, una imagen se mostraba en su cabeza y solo era sangre. No sabía porque, tuvo muchas pesadillas después del incidente, la sangre era lo primero que veía al quedarse dormido. El dolor toco su corazón como un punzón, la soltó y la aparto dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus labios, le saco la vista de inmediato y se volteo para correr dejándola sola.

- _Perdóname, Lime, pero no puedo..._ \- se dijo en su cabeza corriendo sin detenerse contra ningún peatón, dio un salto en picada para lanzarse en el vuelo. Se maldecía mentalmente por lo que acaba de hacer, no quería regresar por ella o volver a la ciudad por un tiempo, necesitaba estar solo en casa.

Cuando llego a la Montaña Paoz no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y melancolía a la vez, la puerta de entrada estaba sucia y mugrosa con una cinta amarilla con las palabras escritas "NO PASAR" y como si no hubiera pasado nada en cuatro años, la puerta estaba semi abierta. Nunca olvidaría lo buenos y malos momentos que pasaron en su hogar, su mente nunca lo engañaría, ha dejado su casa hace mucho tiempo y no tenía el valor para entrar otra vez.

Respiro profundo, agarro la cinta y la despego dejándola en el pasto, dando el primer paso hacía adentro pudo sentir la viga suelta rechinando. Todo el entorno estaba oscuro, no había señal de vida, parecía una casa de terror en otros aspectos, las manchas de sangre estaban secas y aun eran visibles.

 _-¿Que pensaste, que mamá estaría preparando la cena?_ \- pensó pasando por la cocina, en la esquina de la pared se podía notar como las manchas estaban agrupadas, el mismo lugar donde vio la tumba de su madre.

No importa cuanto lo intente, la imagen en su cabeza se quedara grabada para siempre, cuando lo recordaba o cuando leía algo del diario de Lao sobre asesinatos, en especifico en los casos de familias, no podía evitar llorar o a veces le daban ganas de vomitar.

Se dio la vuelta directo a su habitación, los libros en su escritorio, ni el mismo mencionado, estaban ahí. La habitación estaba oscura por la luz de noche, lo único que tenía para acostarse era el colchón de su cama sin sabanas, ni frazadas, ni almohadas solo tiro a la cama y cerro los ojos.

-Supongo que no he cambiado en nada... - dijo después de cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormido. Era débil, siempre se lo dijo a él mismo desde el principio, no era como su padre el guerrero más fuerte, su muerte fue causada por él y no pudo perdonárselo.

Estaba solo, no tenía a nadie, pensaba que si seguía ignorando esos pensamientos no se volverían en su contra, error, se hicieron más fuerte. Debía quitarse eso de la cabeza de una buena vez por todas, tenía que volverse más fuerte para no cometer el mismo error una y otra vez.

Los rayos de Sol pasaron a través de la ventana golpeando los ojos de Gohan, abrió los ojos y por lo que se veía parecía tener resaca, ¿Esperen, eso no pasaba cuando alguien se despertaba con un dolor de cabeza después de tomar una gran cantidad de alcohol? Pues parece que su cara era idéntica.

Salto por la ventana y se dirigió volando al templo de Kami-sama, era el único lugar donde podía estar solo cuando se trataba de entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo. No tuvo la necesidad de desayunar aun, el hambre fue disminuyendo aunque claro seguía comiendo la misma cantidad.

Cuando por fin vio la Torre del maestro Karin encendió su aura blanca para obtener una mayor velocidad, no paso a visitarlos hace cuatro años, sería una sorpresa que lo vieran tan maduro. Se elevo directo hacía las nubes pasando de largo la pequeña plataforma que estaba unida a la atalaya de Kami-sama, se detuvo de inmediato cuando una voz familiar le grito.

-¡Oe, Gohan, toma! - le lanzo el gato Karin una pequeña bolsa café que contenía varias semillas del ermitaño, tan pronto como le dio las semillas se adentro en su pequeña casa junto con Yajirobe.

El joven saiyajin siguió su camino por las alturas del cielo hasta llegar a la gran y pacifica plataforma donde se encontraba Piccoro, Dende y Mr. Popo. Cuando piso un pie en el suelo llamo la atención de los tres habitantes, Dende estaba feliz de ver a su amigo de la Tierra después de un tiempo, Piccoro solo mostraba indiferencia, Gohan no dijo nada al verlos solo siguió adelante a la entrada.

Dende solo se quedo mirando en silencio al ver la extraña actitud de él, pero después de perder a su madre y a su padre debió dejarle un trauma que cambio por completo su forma de ser.

Piccoro solo se quedo de brazos cruzados sin esperar que su viejo alumno le diera la palabra, él solo paso por encima de el sin darle siquiera la mirada. Para su sorpresa fue cuando se detuvo de paso sin dar la vuelta.

-Piccoro-san, ¿Cambie en algo? - su pregunta lo dejo pensando, por lo que podía sentir de él se veía claramente que estaba dañado por dentro, no tenía idea que responder, es algo que debería saber él.

-Es algo que deberías darte cuenta por ti mismo - le respondió, Gohan por su parte soltó una pequeña risa, no habían cambiado en nada en estos cincos años.

-Lo tomare como un si - conocía a su maestro desde que tenía cuatro, siempre le decía cosas que no eran o le daba una respuesta corta. Entro a la habitación dejándolos solos a los tres.

La Habitación seguía como siempre, no había ningún cambio alguno, el ambiente era igual de blanco y la gravedad pesaba 10 veces más que la gravedad de la Tierra. Cuando puso el primer pie en el suelo podía sentir la presión aunque ya no daba efecto en él como en la primera vez que entro.

Le trajo recuerdos cuando estuvo con su padre en este lugar, cada vez que se desmayaba al llegar a su limite su padre tuvo que dejarlo en la cama, fue muy amable durante el entrenamiento nada comparado con el que tuvo con Piccoro.

A veces se preguntaba si su padre lo estaba poniendo a prueba o si era muy blando para no tomarlo en serio por que era... Débil. Hoy no, pondrá todo su esfuerzo en este entrenamiento hasta quedar casi muerto si es necesario.

El primer día fue muy rápido, entrenar sin una pareja era algo difícil y aburrido, su cuerpo estaba con algunos rasguños, transpiraba y su respiración era profunda. No se sentía muchos cambios en él, aunque pasara un par de días en la habitación no podría romper sus limites como la última vez.

Se fue a tomar una ducha y con lo que tenía para preparar la cena era suficiente, al final termino durmiendo en la habitación de descanso. En el último día se puso al corriente con dominar la segunda transformación, como no lo intento hace mucho tiempo perdió la capacidad de mantenerse a raya.

Tuvo que usar su mente para esto, visualizo a Cell frente a él de brazos cruzados, todo lo demás era negro, se lanzaba con todas las intenciones de atacar sin piedad o descanso. Cada golpe que daba siempre tenía un fallo, era muy lento, su precisión era muy mala o no tenía confianza en el mismo.

Se frustraba fácilmente ante el enemigo, verlo a Cell con esa sonrisa sin siquiera esforzarse y sin levantar un solo dedo, el orgullo y el espíritu saiyajin fluía por sus venas y le decían que no se detenga. Paso al siguiente nivel como Super Saiyajin y sus movimientos se volvieron más fluidos, rápidos y fuertes, el lado de su padre se transmitía por la emoción de las peleas y a él también.

No se podría saber por cuanto tiempo paso luchando, ni él mismo sabía por cuanto tiempo o por donde estaba, sip, todo el tiempo estaba lanzando puños y patadas al aire con los ojos cerrados sin tener la menor idea por donde iba.

-Oh, no... - sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que estaba en el borde de la nada, literalmente, no solo perdió la noción del tiempo sino que también se fue alejando inconscientemente.

Ya no había forma de volver, una vez que pasa el limite de tiempo de dos días o si te alejabas lo suficiente para perder de vista la habitación estabas perdido para siempre sin poder regresar. No se lo pudo creer, ahora si que estaba jodido, aunque Piccoro entre a la habitación no habría forma de que lo encuentre, la Habitación del Tiempo estaba conectada a otra dimensión y ahora mismo podía estar en cualquier parte del universo.

Tomo aire para evitar entrar en pánico, tenía que pensar claramente para volver siempre estaba metido en algún problema y siempre buscaba la forma de solucionarlo. Podía esperar a que Dende y Piccoro se den cuenta de que haya pasado más de dos días y que invoquen a Shenlong, pero lo más probable es que se muera de hambre por la espera.

-Podría... - se pudo un dedo sobre su labio inferior tratando de buscar una respuesta más rápida. Su cabeza vio todas las variables posibles, pero por más que lo intentaba no podría funcionar - Un momento, si concentro toda mi energía podría generar un portal afuera de la Habitación del Tiempo, pero no creo que funcione solo con la fuerza del Super Saiyajin se requeriría una gran cantidad como el Super Saiyajin 2 -

Parecía la solución más lógica y riesgosa ya que al pasar a una transformación que no tiene control sobre él mismo lo llevaría al suicidio, su cuerpo podría estallar y sobrecargarse, pero si lograba mantener la transformación por unos segundos podría salir sano y salvo, o no.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritaba a todo pulmón generando una gran aura de Ki dorada alrededor de él, varios rayos empezaban a salir y su pelo se erizaba rompiendo la ley de gravedad dejándolo con un flequillo ondeando por la gigante cantidad de fuerza que se liberaba.

Su Ki era cada vez más intenso, sus músculos se volvían más grandes, su mirada era fiera y fría, su poder era ridículo comparado con el de su padre o con el de Vegeta. No obstante, era inestable, podía sentir como su propio cuerpo se contraía al igual que su propio poder, pero estaba funcionando.

Notó como una pequeña partícula de luz apareció en frente de sus ojos y se hacía más grande de a poco, un gran agujero se formo a unos pocos pasos de él y por lo que mostraba estaba en algún parque en el atardecer sin ninguna persona cerca.

No se tomo el momento de pensar y solo salto hacía el. Cuando toco el piso con sus pies miro para ambos lado, con la respiración entrecortada, y no pudo notar el Ki de Piccoro o el de Dende, de hecho, no podía encontrar ningún Ki reconocido.

Perdió su transformación al instante y cayo al piso apoyándose con ambas manos temblorosas, su visión estaba borrosa y sus ojos estaban en blanco, su piel pálida y caliente. Vomito sangre al sentir como su presión bajaba, su Ki estaba por debajo del limite, cruzaba una situación critica.

-Vaya, lo arruine todo una vez más... - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa como cualquiera, ya no habría nadie que lo salve de esta situación, iba a morir eso era definitivo. Una parte de él estaba feliz, podría ver a su madre y a su padre y podrían estar juntos, pero que pasara con los otros y con... Lime, no podría verla a la cara aunque pudiera o quisiera.

Sus ojos se cerraron y la fuerza de sus brazos llego a su limite, estaba muriendo solo, je, irónico, ya se lo había imaginado de algún modo. Su cuerpo y alma no reaccionaban, solo fueron unos breves segundos cuando escucho una voz hermosa y también el sonido de unas alas desplegándose.

 _Tu vida... Vive por mi._

 _Yo, Rias Gremory, te ordeno que tu alma descienda una vez más. Para convertirte en mi nuevo esclavo._

 _Como tu nueva ama, te concederé una nueva vida._

Todo lo que veía era oscuridad, oh, esperen, tenía los ojos cerrado. Podía sentir el aire en el ambiente, fresco, su Ki estaba en un nivel estándar y no estaba en peligro, estaba totalmente bien.

Lentamente abría los ojos, su visión era borrosa, cuando su visión óptica se aclaro vio a una chica hermosa de pelo largo y de un color rojo tan brillante como el rubí y puro como la sangre, sus ojos eran azules color zafiro, traía puesto un uniforme escolar con una falda roja, camisa blanca, chaleco negro sobre la misma y unos zapatos color café.

La habitación en la que se encontraban ellos, y tres personas más, parecía un living de los '90, tenía muebles de madera, adornos y por lo que parecían eran moderadamente costosos, tres sofá con los colchones color verde.

-Al fin despertaste - le dijo su salvadora con una sonrisa que podía cautivar a cualquiera, si fuera más consciente en este momento tendría un rubor en sus mejillas, pero no en cambio de eso le extendió una mano - ¿Necesitas algo? -

-P-Por favor... Acércate... Es sumamente importante... - dijo y Rias con cierto interés en sus palabras aproximo su oreja lo bastante cerca de su boca y escuchar sus palabras - ¡Quiero carne! -

Continuara...


	2. Vivir otra vez

**2\. Vivir otra vez**

-¿C-Cómo dices?

-Quiero carne.

No sabía como responder, a pesar de haber despierto no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que murió. Sí, Son Gohan había muerto por una gran perdida de energía por haberse sobre esforzado, no paso demasiado tiempo antes de que su alma se fuera al Otro Mundo.

Y no parecía sorprendido al darse cuenta de que fue resucitado, en algún momento se iba a dar cuenta, era un caso común al resucitar a un mortal que no tiene idea sobre los Demonios y Ángeles.

Ella no era la única que estaba confundida por su actitud, los tres miembros que estaban parados de pie observando detenidamente al chico de pelo extravagante. Al principio pensaron que tendrían un encuentro hostil, pero solo tenía hambre.

-Lo siento, no tenemos - respondió Rias, aun no podía creer que esa fuera su primera impresión al despertar. Sus ánimos se hundieron y su hambre pedía comida cada vez más.

-Esta bien, pero gracias por ayudarme me siento un poco mejor - dijo sentándose en el sofá. Sus heridas ya no estaban y ya no sentía ningún dolor interno, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que... Se sentía diferente, observo ambas manos, apretándolas y abriéndolas, pudo sentir como su energía y la de ella se sentía rara e inusual.

Su energía no se veía como siempre, algo andaba mal, por más que lo razonaba no encontraba una respuesta. Si tuviera que describirla sería oscura, eso no era todo, en alguna parte de su cuerpo sentía un par de extremidades que se ocultaban dentro de él.

Rias se dio cuenta por su expresión, tendría que decírselo directamente. También tenía que preguntarle que le había pasado, fue una suerte de que ella hubiera aparecido en el lugar, de lo contrario hubiera muerto.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? - le pregunto a la pelirroja. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía porque estaba en este lugar o quien era ella en primer lugar.

-Yo soy Rias Gremory. Y para que sepas de antemano tendremos que ir directo al grano - con eso dicho, se puso de pie y junto con sus tres amigos dejo a la vista sus alas de color negro, su forma eran como las de un murciélago - Todos somos Demonios -

-Ya veo... - su actitud no reacciono como ellos esperaban, estaba sin ningún gesto de emoción. La verdad es que no es impresionante si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que tuvo que pasar, esto era algo normal.

-Las personas normalmente se sorprenderían o entrarían en pánico - habló el chico que estaba atrás, y por lo que se veía era el único hombre en esta sala, su pelo era rubio y corto, ojos azules y en su mejilla izquierda tenía un lunar que pasaba por debajo de su ojo.

-Bueno, he vivido muchas cosas durante los cuatro años. Pero en realidad ya lo sabía - eso sorprendió mucho al grupo, no tenían idea de que él fuera un ser sobrenatural como ellos.

-¿Cómo? - le volvió a preguntar Rias. Gohan no iba a ocultárselo, pero tampoco diría demasiado, después de todo ella lo ayudo a reponerse.

-Puedo sentir las energías de todos los seres vivos, las de ustedes parecen ser oscuras, pero no tienen malas intenciones conmigo. Puedo hacer más que eso, pero para resumir... Soy un Saiyajin.

-¿Saiyajin? - Rias nunca había escuchado de ellos, y menos si eran reales o que fueron Ángeles Caídos o Demonios.

-¿Es una clase de mono Yokai? - pregunto una chica de pelo oscuro y largo atado, sus ojos eran violetas y venía vestida igual que Rias. Gohan parpadeo de la confusión, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Mono Yokai, que es eso? - pregunto y después se dio cuenta a lo que iban cuando vio un musculo peludo de pelo marrón colgando en el aire frente de él - ¡Mi cola regreso! - exclamo confundido sin saber como pudo crecer de repente. Solo había pasado un día en la Habitación del Tiempo, lo cual equivale un año, pero no tenía sentido que hubiera crecido hasta su limite.

-Debió crecer cuando renaciste en Demonio - las palabras de Rias hizo que Gohan la mirara con confusión ¿Renacer? ¿Demonio?

-Espera, ¿Que fue lo que paso? - pregunto Gohan más confundido y alterado, no es que no entendía sino que no podía creer que lo hubieran resucitado sin las Esferas del Dragón.

-Oh, ¿No te lo dije? Al igual que todos nosotros, tu también eres un Demonio - Gohan quedo helado al escuchar lo último, eso explicaba porque su energía había cambiado repentinamente. No podía recordar nada después de lo ocurrido en la Habitación del Tiempo, y ahora se despierta y se entera que es un Demonio - Te encontré tirado en el suelo, sufrías una terrible hemorragia y estabas a punto de morir, así que te reviví con esto - continuo Rias mostrando una pieza de ajedrez de color blanco.

-¿Una pieza de ajedrez? - pregunto de forma curiosa, sería mentira si dijera que era imposible. Podía sentir la energía oscura que se concentraba en su interior, estas cosas imitaban a las Esferas del Dragón cuando se trataba de resucitar a una persona.

-Estas son Evil Pieces, cada una tiene una función diferente que le otorga a la persona diferentes habilidades según la pieza. Por ejemplo, mi Torre es Koneko, gana una fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana - señalo a la chica de pelo corto y blanco, su estatura era baja, sus ojos eran color avellana. No parecía una chica que le guste hablar mucho y su mirada era neutral sin ninguna expresión - Mi Caballo es Kiba, su velocidad y agilidad aumentan proporcionalmente siendo él un maestro con la espada. Mi Reina es Akeno, tiene el poder de todas las piezas, es una sádica masoquista cuando se trata en una batalla -

Gohan comenzó a sudar cuando vio a la chica nombrada, esa sonrisa y la forma en que reía disimuladamente le daba una idea. No quería hacerla enojar, podría ser tierna en el exterior, pero si realmente es una psicópata de seguro no tendría piedad.

-Los Alfiles obtienen una mejora en las habilidades mágicas. Yo soy el Rey, cuando un Demonio reencarna a un ser vivo se vuelve parte de la nobleza, por lo tanto tu perteneces a la mía - termino de explicar, no tenía idea como reaccionar tampoco sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo. Formar parte de una nobleza es como estar en una familia, eso era algo que le faltaba, fueron sus errores los que se llevaron a su madre - Pero no te preocupes, yo no trato a mi nobleza como a unos esclavos si es lo que piensas. Ellos son como mi familia.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que me preguntaba que pieza soy yo - volvió en sí dejando esos pensamientos atrás. Lo que menos era pensar en eso ahora, las cosas ya estaban poniéndose peor cuando se despertó.

-Eres un peón - Gohan parpadeo un par de veces por lo último dicho, tuvo que aguantarse para no caer al piso. ¡¿UN PEÓN?! Él vale mucho más que eso, mucho no sería la palabra correcta, su poder era más grande que un simple peón - Pero creo que el termino correcto sería que vales ocho peones - eso aun no hacía ninguna diferencia, podría tener miles de peones o cualquier pieza y aun así no alcanzarían para convertirlo en un Demonio.

-¿Y-Y que clase de poderes tiene un peón? - sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, las benitas rojas rodearon su retina, su ceja derecha tenía un pequeño tic nervioso. Mierda, decir peón le dolía hasta la garganta, si Piccoro y Vegeta estuvieran aquí se burlarían de él y no le darían la vista nunca más.

-Bueno, no mucho, pero pueden usar la Promoción para cambiar a cualquier pieza menos a la del Rey - Gohan se hundió sobre si mismo en una posición en cuatro, dentro de su cabeza, la vida nunca lo había golpeado tan bajo como ahora - Al ser un Demonio puedes ver durante la oscuridad, tus sentidos auditivos y visuales mejoraran. Tu fuerza y resistencia aumentaran y como todo Demonio tendrás unas alas para volar - esas eran básicamente las habilidades que aprendió desde pequeño, bueno, ver por la noche podría ser útil.

-Oh, eso ya lo puedo hacer - dijo sorprendiendo a todos otra vez, cada momento los impresionaba, no parecía ser un Yokai normal, ni tampoco lo era.

-¿Puedes darnos una demostración? - pregunto Rias mientras Gohan se levantaba y retrocedió unos pasos. Lo que vaya a mostrar podría ser peligroso si ellos estaban cerca, inhalo un poco de aire y dejo salir una pequeña parte de su poder.

FOOOOOOOSH

Su cuerpo fue bañado por una aura blanca que surgió por debajo de sus pies. Los cuatro no tenían palabras para describirlo, Koneko era la única del grupo que podía sentir a leguas la energía del saiyajin, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como toda esa energía hacía pedazos el suelo del edificio.

Gohan podía notar la diferencia en su Ki, sus fuerzas no se redujeron sino que incrementaron y la energía, aunque se veía igual, sentía la energía oscura invadiendo su cuerpo. Detuvo Ki antes de que hiciera algo más, fue suerte que el piso de madera apenas resistiera a ese paso hubiera atravesado los dos piso restantes.

-I-Increíble... - fue lo único que pudo decir Rias, los otros no tenían palabras, nunca vieron a una persona desprender tanto poder. Ellos no tenían la misma perspectiva que Koneko, su poder igualaba al de un Demonio Clase Supremo o tal vez más allá.

-¿Eso fue un Sacred Gear? - pregunto Akeno dejando a Gohan confundido otra vez, no le sonaba haber escuchado sobre eso antes.

-¿Sacred Gear?

-Es un poder que se les concede a los humanos. Consiguen poderes que pueden rivalizar o derrotar a Demonios y Ángeles Caídos - Gohan estaba impresionado, pensar que los humanos recibirán el poder para derrotar a seres sobrenaturales y sin tener idea de ello.

-Entiendo, pero eso no fue un Sacred Gear. Fue mi propia energía.

-¿Tuya? - pregunto Kiba sin entender como pudo liberar esa energía, si tuviera que adivinar diría que fue solo el comienzo, solo fue una pequeña porción de lo que podría ser.

-Si, me entrenaron para controlar el Ki cuando era un niño. Los saiyajin nacen con un don para controlar su energía a su gusto, podemos hacernos más fuertes después de una pelea y transformarnos gracias a nuestra cola -

-¿Transformarse? -pregunto Rias sin entender lo último dicho.

-Bueno... no me creerían si se los digo, pero al tener contacto con la luna llena me transformo en un mono gigante imparable que destruye todo a su paso - eso dejo helado a todos, parecía imposible que un humano se transformara en un monstruo salvaje que destruye todo a su paso - Creo que el termino correcto para describir lo que soy sería... Extraterrestre.

-¡¿Extraterrestre?! - exclamaron todos al unisono, eso fue un giro inesperado, pero era lo más lógico de algún modo.

-Suena ofensivo si lo dicen así. Soy un híbrido humano-saiyajin, mi padre era un saiyajin y mi madre humana. Los saiyajin son bien parecidos a los humanos, lo único que los delata es su cola - explico recibiendo la atención de los presentes. No quiso contar más para no confundirlos o asustarlos, podrían ser Demonios, pero ni siquiera su mente estaba preparada para entender todo eso.

-Vaya, es algo inusual ver que realmente existen seres en otros planetas - dijo Rias con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Pero como fue que terminaste con esas heridas? - pregunto Koneko, los otros también querían saber, pero lo mejor sería estar callado y no decir tantas cosas. Mentir no era lo suyo y si lo hiciera sería muy evidente.

- _Ni si quiera yo entiendo porque. La energía que desprendí en la Habitación del Tiempo debió ser lo bastante grande para mandarme a otro lugar, la pregunta es ¿Cómo regresar?_ \- estaba atrapado en este mundo, sin salida. ¡Tenía que encontrar la solución de algún modo, siempre la hubo en el pasado!

Rias, al igual que los otros, notaron su rotundo silencio con la mirada hacía abajo. No quisieron preguntar para no ponerlo incomodo, algo le paso y era seguro, la pelirroja decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

-Bueno, ahora que formaras parte de nosotros sera mejor que descanses - dijo Rias sacando de tema lo anterior.

-Pero no tengo lugar en donde quedarme - Gohan estaba acostumbrado vivir en el campo, si fuera así no tendría problemas con pasar la noche en el bosque o en el medio de las montañas. Pero ahora estaba en la ciudad y sería un poco más difícil de lo que el piensa.

-Descuida, podes pasar la noche en la habitación de descanso. Mañana te buscare una vivienda para que puedas vivir - le respondió con una sonrisa.

No entendía por que ella se preocupaba por él, ayudo a un extraño por placer y no por su poder o su habilidad, lo ayudo a darle una vida como si Kami-sama le estuviera dando otra oportunidad.

Lo menos que quería hacer era decepcionarlos al ver que se tomaron la molestia de revivirlo. En el fondo de su corazón podía sentir la amabilidad y el amor que les brindaban, fue hace mucho que dejo ese sentimiento y volver a sentirlo le provoco una nostalgia.

-Muchas gracias - hizo una reverencia con los brazos pegados a la cadera. Los demás estaban confundidos por tal muestra de afecto, Kiba podría entender su reacción, pero las chicas creían que estaba exagerando un poco.

-No tienes que agradecernos - dejo su postura y miro a los ojos zafiros de Rias - Ahora somos como una familia. Desde ahora podrás vivir con mayor libertad, nos ayudamos entre nosotros y no dejaremos que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo - dijo con dulzura, el saiyajin tenía los ojos brillosos y quería aguantarse las lagrimas. Piccoro tenía razón, siempre fue un bebe llorón, pero ahora se haría más fuerte para proteger a las personas que amaba.

Si tan solo no hubiera cometido esos errores en el pasado tal vez se sentiría más completo. Si hay algo que aprendió en los últimos cuatro años es que no puedes volver en el tiempo, excepto si eres Trunks y quieres cambiar el futuro produciendo lineas alternativas y anomalías, creo que lo mejor que puede hacer es seguir adelante.

* * *

Los rayos del Sol se reflejaron por la ventana, el canto de los pájaros era agudo para los oídos, sus ojos se abrían por la molestia de luz que golpeaba su cara. Se sentó sobre la cama pasando una mano por su frente tapando sus ojos, lo que más quería era saber si era un sueño, no, todo fue real.

Su muerte, su reencarnación como demonio –y menos mencionar lo de ser un esclavo peón– fue un giro inesperado en su vida. De todas la cosas que ha hecho esta era la peor, estaba en un gran lío que por más intente buscar una solución a esto no la encontraba. Estaba atrapado.

-Al fin despertaste - la chica de pelo largo y negro entró por la puerta con una bandeja de plata con una taza de té negro y unas tostadas. El rico olor del té lo despabilo de sus pensamientos, parecía que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió algo - Fufufu, parece que alguien tuvo el sueño pesado -

-¿Eh?

-Son casi las dos de la tarde - se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama. Su sonrisa le daba un escalofrió por alguna razón, aun así no dejaba esa dulce sonrisa - ¿Pasa algo?

-N-Nada, gracias por la comida - le agradeció con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, se sentía incomodo tenerla al lado. Tomó un sorbo de su té saboreando lentamente; era dulce - Esta rico - dijo sin esperar que Akeno tuviera un tenedor con un pedazo de tostada untado con mermelada. Casi le da un susto cuando lo tenía tan cerca, en serio, algo andaba mal con esa chica.

-Di "ahhhh" - le acerco el tenedor en la boca, el saiyajin le arrebato el utensilio y con la mirada desviada hacía otro lado. Lo estaba tratando como un bebe, él era bastante grande para que lo traten así.

-Yo puedo alimentarme solo - dijo con molestia, Akeno solo se rió por su actitud de "chico malo". A él le parecía lindo físicamente lo más gracioso era avergonzarlo o hacerlo enojar.

Termino de desayunar y de dar las gracias nuevamente, en ese momento se fijo en el uniforme que llevaba puesto. Si no se equivocaba, es el mismo uniforme que llevaba Rias y Koneko, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en eso.

-Disculpa, ¿Eh... Akeno? - dijo y recibió un asiento de cabeza - El uniforme que llevan es escolar, ¿verdad? - volvió a asentir afirmando su pregunta, con eso aclarado la puerta se volvió abrir mostrando a Rias con un bolso de mano.

-Oh, ya despertaste. Ven, sígueme - tal como ella pidió se levantó, Akeno lo saludo con un saludo de mano. No pregunto a donde lo llevaría, salieron del edificio y Rias le estuvo explicando varias cosas de este lugar; que habitaban demonios en la escuela, que los humanos no tenían idea de los seres sobrenaturales y que su amiga pertenecía al Clan Shitori.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la entrada, Rias lo guió a unas cuatro o cinco cuadras, pararon enfrente de una casa de dos pisos. Las escaleras estaban cerca de la puerta separados por una pared que daba al living, la cocina estaba al frente del mismo, los separaba una barra de mármol. Después estaba su habitación en el piso de arriba, la cama pegada a la pared con el colchón sin sabanas, un escritorio con una lampara y el closet solo tenía dos perchas.

El living era grande y cómodo, una mesa larga con unas ocho sillas, en el fondo cerca de las ventanas estaban dos sofás anchos color blanco que parecían uno al estar unidos, una tele de plasma instalada en la pared y una pequeña mesa de madera frente de los sofá que solo tenía un par de revistas.

La cocina estaba bien, no era grande ni chica, pero estaba bien, tenia una heladera grande que casi llegaba al techo, un fregadero con dos fuentes y uno tenía un triturador, anaqueles de madera arriba y por debajo completamente vacíos, un tacho de basura cubierto por una bolsa de plástico, microondas y un armario para la limpieza que solo tenía una escoba y un trapo.

Las dos habitaciones restantes en el piso de arriba eran para huéspedes, así que no tenía mucha importancia ni que fuera a invitar a gente a su casa. También había un sótano en la planta baja detrás de las escaleras, la puerta estaba bien oculta que parecía que alguien se estaba preparando para una apocalipsis, la bajada era por unas escaleras seguido por una inevitable oscuridad hasta que encontraron el interruptor pegado a la pared, solo tenía un lavaropas y polvo.

-Se que no es mucho, pero si lo personalizas a tu gusto quedara más lindo, ¿No crees? - dijo sonando como una vendedora de bienes raíces. Trato de buscar una emoción de alegría o satisfacción en su cara, pero parecía que no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Si, tal vez, aunque no tengo dinero para comprar comida y ropa - antes de que pudiera continuar con su lista, Rias le entrego una billetera de piel marrón con unos cuantos yenes que no podía contar y un celular táctil.

-Ahí tienes, también te dejare un teléfono para que podamos contactarnos por cualquier emergencia que ocurra en el Club.

El silencio entre ambos era incomodo, Gohan no sabía que decir, hizo tanto por él que aun no entendía el porque. Lo revivió, le da un lugar para pasar la noche, un hogar y dinero, y ella apenas lo conocía.

Le había dado tanto que él se empezaba a sentir mal, nunca le pidió su ayuda, pero igual lo hizo en más de una ocasión. Ahora podía sentirse como si realmente estuviera en casa gracias a ella, casi sentía que iba a largar unas lagrimas.

-Gracias, Rias-san - dijo llamando la atención de la pelirroja - Por lo que has hecho por mi, desde que llegue aquí me cuidaste todo el tiempo. No se como agradecerte - fue más de lo que esperaba oír de él. Fue directo hacía a Gohan y lo abrazo hasta el cuello, aunque no lo parecía sus ojos onix pedían un buen y fuerte abrazo de alguien.

-No tienes que agradecerme, eres parte de mi familia, ¿De acuerdo? - le dijo sin soltarlo, su voz era tan suave que podía romper su corazón si se lo propusiera. Luego de la muestra de afecto, Rias estaba por salir por la puerta principal antes de que mirara a Gohan - Ah, y deberías sonreír un poco más, te haría bien.

Y con eso dicho, Rias salió de la casa dejando solo y pensativo al saiyajin. _Sonreír_ se repetía en su cabeza, cuando su madre murió estaba destrozado su forma de actuar había cambiado para siempre, su mente fue opacada por el dolor y el miedo.

La puerta de volvió a abrir sacándolo de sus pensamientos solo para encontrar la cara de Rias pasando por la puerta. Se sintió más aliviado al tenerla de vuelta aunque solo hayan pasado unos segundos.

-Oh, casi lo olvido, en tu cuarto deje tu uniforme para que vayas a la escuela. Vendré a buscarte a la mañana así que no te quedes hasta tarde - con eso último dicho cerró la puerta y se fue definidamente. La cara del Son estaba con varias expresiones que se leían con un par de puntos negros bien chicos.

-¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!

* * *

¡Pi pi pi! ¡Pi pi pi!

Con un movimiento brusco apago la ruidosa y molesta alarma. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud tratando de aclarar su visión, las persianas de su habitación estaban abajo sin mostrar ningún rayo de Sol pasando a través de la ventana. Se fregó los ojos después de un gran y largo bostezo, se levantó de su cama y fue directamente al baño que tenía en su habitación cruzando una puerta a su derecha para darse una buena ducha.

En la planta de arriba había otro baño, pero al tenerlo más cerca decidió apurarse. Se levantó dos horas antes de que tenga que salir, se fregaba con frenesí su cabello con shampoo y con eso termino de bañarse. Con una toalla enredada en su cintura se cepillaba los dientes, se enjuago y escupió en el lavabo.

- _¿Que estoy haciendo?_ \- se dijo mirándose en el espejo, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el lavabo sujetando con fuerza. Cuando Rias le contó que iba a ir a la escuela se quedo petrificado por la noticia, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, su madre lo estuvo preparando para que vaya una buena escuela o universidad. Pero todo eso se fue por el retrete cuando todo cambio hace algunos años. Cambio sin duda alguna.

No tenía por que ir a esa escuela, era un demonio, ¿no? Se supone que podía hacer lo que quiera, podría ir al parque a reflexionar o quedarse en casa y entrenar en el sótano.

Ding! Dong!

Sonó su timbre desde su baño donde aun seguía pensando. No podía ir como estaba vestido ahora, dejaría esperando hasta que termine de cambiarse quien estuviera detrás de su puerta esperando.

¡Ding Dong!

Volvió a sonar, Gohan se estaba subiendo el pantalón negro en su habitación, miro rápido hacía la ventana y vio a Rias esperando parada en la puerta. Casi lo olvida, le había dicho que lo vendría a buscar para ir juntos al colegio.

-¡Gohan-kun, ¿Estas despierto?! - le pego un grito desde la puerta.

-¡Si, me estoy cambiando! - le respondió con un tono más alto. Se abotonaba la camisa blanca, luego se puso un traje negro y al final unos zapatos negros - _Me siento incomodo_ \- el uniforme era muy apretado, ya podía sentir como los dedos de sus pies rompían la planta de los zapatos, la chaqueta le picaba un poco en los brazos.

Bajo las escaleras sin prisa alguna, abrió la puerta encontrando a Rias sosteniendo un bolso, se notaba que llevaba libros y otras cosas. Sin decir nada salieron de la residencia, Rias iba por delante del saiyajin, el otro estaba detrás con los ojos cerrados cargando un bolso de piel en su hombro.

Cuando llegaron al patio de la escuela había más gente esta vez, lo incomodo es que no dejaban de mirarlos a ambos, sobretodo los hombres que tenían una mirada de odio en sus ojos. Las chicas era otro tema, se susurraban entre ellas sin de quitar de vista a Gohan.

 _"Dios mio, ¿Quien es ese? Es muy lindo"_

 _"¡No puede ser, el chico nuevo ya empezó a salir con Rias-onnesama!"_

 _"¡Ese canalla, espero que algún día se muera!"_

 _"¿Sera el novio de Rias-senpai? Si es así esta fuera de nuestro alcance"_

 _"Hacen una linda pareja, son perfectos juntos"_

Gohan trato de ignorar todos esos murmullos, Rias ya debía estar acostumbrada a esto si es que seguía como si nada. Cuando entraron, Rias le dijo que debía ir al salón 2A ella era un año mayor que ella así que estarían separados.

Ignorando las miradas de los demás se encamino a su aula, podía leer los pensamientos de los otros alumnos con tan solo ver su expresión. Primer día de clases y ya empezó con el pie izquierdo, esto no podía ponerse peor. Abrió la puerta, el salón tenía alrededor de veintitantos alumnos, el profesor al ver la puerta corrediza moverse miro al joven.

-Oh, tu debes ser el nuevo estudiante - especulo el profesor haciendo un gesto para que se acercara - Preséntate y cuéntanos algo de ti - le indico.

Gohan miro al frente de la clase, los ojos de las chicas tenían corazones saliendo de sus ojos mientras que los chicos era todo lo opuesto, podía jurar escuchar los dientes de algunos partiéndose en pedazos.

-Me llamo Son Gohan, es un gusto conocerlos - con una leve reverencia y un tono apagado. Las chicas casi se desmayan por sus modales - No tengo mucho que decir, practico artes marciales mixtas y paso mi tiempo libre cocinando e inventando nuevas recetas - termino más relajado.

-Muy bien, puedes sentarte en el asiento que esta vacío - señalo el profesor un lugar en el medio de la clase. El joven Son se sentó delante de una chica de pelo castaño y largo atado en dos trensas y llevaba unos anteojos, algo de ella le dio la sensación que lo estaba observando con unos rayos X atravesando su ropa dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

Solo giro apenas la vista para verla como se ajustaba los anteojos con el intenso brillo del sol tapando sus ojos. La escucho murmurar una serie de números en sistema de medición, le dio un escalofrió solo ver de que trataba.

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre de recreo las cosas se pusieron más irritantes de lo que pudo imaginar, las chicas no dejaban de preguntarle cosas que seguía sin responder, después estaba Kuzuryu que en un grupo de amigas estaba revelando lo que parecían ser las medidas del saiyajin.

Los machos por otro lado no dejaban de verlo con esa mirada de odio eterno, ¿Que hizo mal para merecer esto?

-¡¿Que pretendes, chico nuevo?! - le grito un chico pelado detrás de él, no venía solo, un par de chicos estaban con él.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto, con Kiba ya fue suficiente! - apoyo un chico con lentes. Gohan no podía creer que él también tuviera este problema, necesitaría la ayuda de un experto.

-Yo... - no pudo proseguir ya que un chico de pelo castaño lo agarro de los hombros.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanta suerte? - decía largando una cascada de lagrimas dejando a Gohan con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Su primer era una pesadilla, tener que soportar a esta gente era peor que volver a enfrentarse a Cell o a Freezer. El recreo había terminado y volvieron al transcurso de clase, pero no duraría mucho, el horario del almuerzo se acercaba. Una oportunidad de estar solo.

Al mediodía se fue al comedor de la escuela a comprar un poco de comida. No sabía donde podría ocultarse de ellos, las chicas lo adoraban demasiado y los hombres querían que se suicidara. Con la bandeja en las manos, fue a la azotea de la escuela donde podría estar más relajado y sin presión.

La vista era más alta de lo que pensaba; el cielo azul guiando a las nubes hacía el sur, las columnas de los edificios eran casi del tamaño de este edificio, claro, delante de ellos se mostraban que habían departamentos más grandes y altos. Respiro hondo para sentir el dulce aire que pasaba por sus cabellos. Sin nadie que lo pudiera molestar, al fin estaba solo.

Se sentó contra el barandal y en cuestión de minutos se dispuso a devorar todo lo que tenía en su bandeja. La comida no era tan buena como la de costumbre, pero no podía quejarse, siempre imagino que la comida de la escuela debía ser deliciosa.

-Ara, aquí estas - sonó una voz conocida delante de él. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ese cabello rojo ondeando en al aire - ¿Disfrutando de tu vida de estudiante? - le pregunto con una sonrisa. Disfrutar no sería la palabra correcta para describir este maravilloso día.

-No, todos son muy raros y no dejan de molestar. Nunca pensé que la escuela iba a ser de este modo. Me siento un bicho raro - rebatió levantándose quedando a su misma altura. Rias solo sonrió por su comentario, se comportaba como un niño de primaria que se quejaba de asistir los lunes.

-Bueno, sera mejor que te acostumbres. La vida escolar es así, ¿Nunca fuiste a una? - pregunto mientras se acercaba a él a un lado. Gohan apoyo sus codos en la baranda y dejo caer su cabeza en vista del cielo.

-La verdad no. Desde pequeño me dedique a entrenar, mi madre era la que me obligo a ponerme al día con los estudios en casa.

Milk pudo ser dura cuando se trataba de los estudios, día a día le daba nuevas tareas cada vez más avanzadas. Fuera de eso ella era amable, su padre la volvía loca y eso en ocasiones era divertido de ver.

Esos eran buenos recuerdos, cada día que pasaba en su casa era una repetición de ayer sin final. Las cosas cambiaron desde la muerte de Goku, fue un cambio trágico para ella y pensar que en el futuro iba a estar embarazada.

-Debió ser sofocante estar encerrado en tu habitación leyendo libro tras libro - comento sacandole una pequeña risa al Son, nunca pensó que podía hacerlo reír.

-No, solo al principio, pero luego te vas acostumbrando.

-¿Por que comes solo? - cambio de tema al ver la bandeja de comida a medio terminar en el piso.

-¿A donde podría ir? La mitad de la clase me quiere muerto por alguna razón y las chicas solo ponen un ojo en mi y es bastante frustrante.

-Puedes venir con nosotros.

-No, gracias - respondió en seco - Prefiero estar solo - su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, su cabello tapaba la vista en sus ojos. Rias se preocupo al verlo tan aislado y solitario, ¿Cómo podría ayudar a alguien como él?

-De acuerdo. Cuando termine el horario de clases Kiba te acompañara al club - le comento y con eso Gohan se separo de la baranda y caminara a la puerta de enfrente. Sin decir una palabra, Gohan dejo a Rias sola en la azotea, ella no fue a buscarlo ya que en unos minutos terminaban el horario del almuerzo.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y los alumnos ya empezaban a irse. Por otro lado, Son Gohan se quedo en la entrada de la escuela esperando apoyado contra la pared, las chicas que pasaban no dejaban de comérselo con la vista. Ignoro cualquier contacto visual mostrándose firme y desinteresado en hablar con alguien.

El Sol estaba por caer y el cielo entonaba un color anaranjado, el viento se volvió más fuerte notando el decrecimiento de la temperatura. Cuando volviera a su casa tendría que comprar comida, solo esperaba que tuviera suficiente dinero para comprar por lo menos tres kilos o más.

-Disculpa la tardanza - escuchó la voz del joven rubio pasando por la entrada - Buchou nos espera, sígueme - le indico Kiba. Desde su punto de vista le parecía agradable y simpático, ahora podía entender por que las chicas lo tenían como loco, pobrecito.

Llegaron al edificio donde Gohan se hospedo la otra noche, subieron las escaleras sin dar rodeos en el edificio para llegar finalmente a una puerta. Kiba giro el picaporte y le cedió el primer paso.

Nada había cambiado con respecto a la decoración, todo era igual. Koneko estaba sentada en una esquina del sofá comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas, Akeno estaba de pie con la misma sonrisa.

-Hola, Gohan-kun - le saludo Akeno acercándose a él. Aprovechando que estaba cerca noto que algo faltaba en el cuerpo de Gohan - Ara, Gohan-kun, ¿Y tu cola?

-La enrede debajo de mis pantalones. No tienen idea lo incomodo que se siente al ocultar esto - con una mano busco por debajo de su ropa su peluda cola marrón. Ahora se sentía libre, cada segundo que pasaba guardando la compostura lo mataba.

-Ara, ¿Necesitas que te de un masaje?

-¿Masaje? - con delicadeza, la mano derecha de Akeno paso por la cola del saiyajin frotándola y con un movimiento de muñeca subió y bajo sus pelos marrones. La cara de Gohan estaba relajada, tanto que podía dejarse tirar al piso, sus manos eran muy suaves y trataba con dulzura y delicadeza.

-Fufufu, veo que te gusta.

-Si... Más a arriba... Arriba... Si... ¡Un momento! ¡No! - quito la mano de Akeno de su cola. No podía negar que se sintió excelente, su cara estaba roja por las acciones de esa mujer.

-Gohan-senpai, tu cara esta roja - le dijo Koneko, su voz al igual que su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción. En sí no parecía una mala persona, era calmada y por lo que se ve le gusta comer.

-Tu eres Koneko, ¿verdad? - quiso entablar una conversación la chica, pero solo le dio un asiento de cabeza como respuesta después siguió comiendo. No iba a obligarla hablar.

-Buchou saldrá en un momento - le dijo Akeno invitándolo a tomar asiento.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Rias salía de una habitación con una toalla enredada en sus pechos, su piel estaba húmeda y mojada, su cabello rojo estaba atado. Su esbelta figura altero el organismo de Gohan al tenerla en frente, esto no podía ir peor.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar, Gohan-kun.

-S-Si... - respondió con una mano tapando sus ojos. Rias sonrió al ver lo educado que era, los chicos estarían comiendo de su mano por verla así - Ponte ropa, por favor - el rubor en sus mejillas era muy profundo, trato de mantenerse firme ante esta situación.

Rias se fue a otra habitación. Gohan al notar el ruido de la puerta rechinando y trabándose retiro su mano. Akeno y Kiba rieron ante eso, no podían culparlo, ella de vez en cuando hacía eso con el miembro. Ya todo arreglado, Rias se dispuso a discutir con Gohan.

-Gohan-kun, como ya sabes, este es el dominio de los Demonios. Tu ahora formas del Club del Ocultismo y parte de mi familia - continuo recibiendo en las manos una taza de té por parte de Akeno - Nosotros cumplimos deseos a las personas a cambio de un buen pago y tratamos con Demonios vagabundos.

-¿Demonios vagabundos?

-Demonios que han traicionado a sus amos y van cometiendo asesinatos - afirmo Kiba.

-Nosotros los asesinamos. Dejarlos fuera sería una catástrofe mundial, ellos toman las almas de los humanos. También nos ocupamos de matar Ángeles Caídos que invadan el territorio de Kuoh, cualquiera que se vea hostil contra nosotros lo eliminaremos - prosiguió Rias.

-Ya veo... - dijo Gohan en voz baja. Matar es algo que aun no estaba acostumbrado a pesar de asesinar a Cell. Su entrenamiento fue precisamente para esto, pero tras fracaso tras fracaso nunca fue lo bastante hábil para matar a sangre fría.

Pero esto era una nueva oportunidad de volverse más fuerte para proteger a los que ama, matar estaba fuera de su sistema aun cuando llevara el linaje saiyajin corriendo por sus venas. Se tomo un segundo para pensarlo en su cabeza, estaba decidido a volverse más fuerte, puede que vaya a ser diferente.

-Bien, ahora... - antes de que la Presidenta pudiera continuar recibió un mensaje de su celular. Al momento de sacarlo la pantalla mostró lo que menos se esperaba en estos momentos - Tenemos la alerta de un vagabundo, prepárense - todos, incluyendo al nuevo miembro, asintieron.

Ya casi era de noche, no había mucha gente merodeando por la calle a esta hora. Se encontraban en un almacén vacío, a simple vista todo estaba oscuro, pero gracias a la vista nocturna podían ver perfectamente.

Varias cajas estaban destruidas, la sangre esparcida en el suelo, las paredes y hasta el mismo techo le dieron un entumecimiento en las manos, sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso y concentrarse en lo que debían hacer.

-El vagabundo debería esta aquí. Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos - advirtió Rias. Se dio la vuelta para ver la reacción de Gohan y por lo que se veía estaba tranquilo.

Se podía sentir la presión en el ambiente, la helada espera no ayudaba, no se sabía con exactitud a que se enfrentarían. Sus cuellos sintieron una brisa detrás de ellos, se limitaron a voltear y lo único que encontraron fueron sus expresiones de confusión.

-Equipo, formación, ¡Ahora! - dirigió Rias haciendo que todos formaran un circulo humano. Por más que sus ojos observaban no encontraban nada más que vacío.

-Jeje... - se escucho una risa tenebrosa y abrumadora, no había nadie. Sin embargo, una extraña neblina espesa empezó a cubrir el área - Vaya, no esperaba invitados ¿Les gusta mi decoración? - sin responder trataron de guardar la calma. Su risa nauseabunda era enferma, no les daba miedo, ya tenían suficiente experiencia tratando con fenómenos como ellos.

La neblina era otra cosa, fuera de que haya aparecido de repente comenzó a comportarse extraña; es como si estuviera viva. En el fondo de la oscuridad, la neblina fluyo gracias a unas ráfagas de viento (No podía ser una coincidencia) tomando forma lentamente toda la niebla desapareció por completo.

Lo primero que salio fueron un par de largas y velludas patas con cuatro pequeños dedos. Otro dato que se tiene que destacar era que la neblina no solo tomaba forma sino que también su color; un negro horripilante que dejaba ver su odio. Su columna era vertebral, su pectoral fue creciendo hasta la parte inferior mostrando otro par de patas. La parte delantera tardo un poco en procesarse, le creció un hocico y un par de orejas puntiagudas por encima de su cabeza, lo más característicos eran sus ojos, un color tan bello y terrible a la vez que marcaban en sus pupilas, el mismo tono que el color del cabello de Rias.

-¡ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAR! - soltó un grito esparciendo una gigante corriente de aire enfrente de ellos. Inclino sus patas delanteras mientras extendía las otras dejando a la vista unas nueve colas. Sus dientes afilados y la forma de actuar era idéntica a la de un zorro. Era un monstruo.

-¡Chicos, prepárense! - les indico Rias. Esto no iba a ser fácil, un error y todo habrá acabado, por su apariencia parecía ser un demonio muy fuerte.

-No - antes de que alguien haga un movimiento Gohan dio un par de pasos adelante - Quiero encargarme yo mismo - dijo con confianza en su voz, el vagabundo gruño dejando salir humo entre sus dientes.

-Gohan-kun, es muy peligroso. Vos solo no vas a poder, necesitamos trabajar en equipo.

-Descuida, esto acabara en cuestión de minutos. Ademas, tengo ese tal Sacred Gear, ¿verdad? Si logro despertarlo en esta pelea tal vez pueda hacerme más fuerte... lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino - dijo sin voltear, su puño cerrado tronaba los huesos de sus dedos y su mirada fría como el hielo penetraba al zorro vagabundo que tenía enfrente.

-Gohan-kun... - Rias noto el cambio de actitud del Son. Cuando lo conoció era muy cerrado y antisocial, ahora estaba por pelear contra un Demonio vagabundo y no tenía miedo alguno.

-¡Jajajajaja! Veo que tienes agallas, mocoso. Eso es admirable, pero no tendré piedad de ti - dijo con su voz áspera, sus garras delanteras emitían una extraña energía oscura de color negro.

-Ya lo veremos... - su cuerpo comenzó a producir un aura de color blanca alrededor de su cuerpo. No pretendía llevar muy lejos la pelea, solo quería experimentar hasta donde podría llegar.

El mamífero se encorvo para atrás y en unos segundos con la ayuda de sus patas delanteras dio un enorme impulso hacía adelante. Nadie vio por donde se había ido, pudo aparecer en una esquina o enfrente de uno de ellos, solo Gohan vio con claridad su movimiento. Su visión lo dejo ver en cámara lenta, estaba enfrente de él con su garra derecha cargada de una energía oscura.

Con un simple movimiento de su antebrazo izquierdo desvió su ataque. El Demonio vagabundo se dio cuenta solo un segundo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la velocidad y fuerza con la que se defendió. Lo que noto segundos después fue el dolor incrustado en su abdomen, el saiyajin le había dado una patada lateral derecha que lo impulso hacía la pared.

PUUUUUUUUUM

Su cuerpo nunca recibió tanto dolor, esa palabra no era suficiente para describir como se siente en el exterior. La fuerza física produjo que dejara marcado su cuerpo entero en el muro expulsando polvo que provoco que los otros se taparan los ojos.

Rias y el resto del Club del Ocultismo tosían y con una mano alejaban la cantidad de polvo que entraba por sus ojos y nariz. Aun estaba en esa pose, su vista les estaba engañando, ninguno de los dos se había movido en ese instante.

-Vaya, eres rápido, pero yo lo soy aun más - dijo volviendo a estar de pie enfrente del adversario. Su cuerpo se despego del concreto, se apoyo con una mano en el piso y la otra estaba en su abdomen, tomando bocanadas de aire observo al joven parado ahí de pie sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Como un fantasma, desapareció del escenario dejando a todo el mundo confundidos, no tardo en aparecer delante del zorro. Lo agarro de su cabeza y lo azoto contra el techo, no pudo hacer nada, era como si fuera el Diablo en persona.

Con las cuatro garras se clavo en el techo con sus largas y filosas uñas, volvió a dar otro salto, pero en vez de ir contra el enemigo se alejo de él manteniéndose en el aire gracias al apoyo de sus alas. Su imagen se volvió transparente como un fotograma animado, varias fintas de él se esparcieron en el aire dando un número de seis feos y horripilantes Demonios vagabundos.

Gohan impresionado marco una sonrisa entre dientes, el mamífero volador harto de su existencia envió a tres de sus copias translucidas al frente como lineas delanteras. Se dirigieron en picada al saiyajin que él solo los esperaba sin dejar de sonreír, cuando pensaron que estaban cerca desapareció de sus ojos como una ilusión borrosa.

El gremio de Rias estaban sorprendidos de su capacidad para pelear, apareciendo y desapareciendo por medio de su velocidad era increíble que alguien así existiera. Se había encontrado con un humano realmente interesante, su actitud en acción mostraba un enorme cambio en sí.

No vieron absolutamente nada simplemente desapareció de sus ojos y de un momento a otro estaba parado en el fondo con una lampara parpadeando encima de él dando mala pinta. El Demonio sudo frío al ver la facilidad con la que acabo con sus fintas, soltó un gruñido entre sus dientes dejando salir humo de su nariz y boca, él y las tres imágenes bajaron estrepitosamente en el suelo dejando las marcas de sus patas grabadas.

Inflaron sus pechos al unisono, se inclinaron hacía atrás dejando salir hilos de humo entre sus bocas. Rias transpiro al ver lo que tramaba la bestia de nueve colas, inmediatamente le advirtió a Gohan.

-¡Gohan-kun, ten cuidado, esta a punto de...! - él simplemente volteo a verla con sus ojos onix llenos de ira y odio. Dejo de hablar cuando vio esa expresión en su cara, no tenía miedo y eso la preocupo al principio.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

El disparo de energía oscura salieron de su boca golpeándolo de lleno, estaba acabado. Las llamas negras le dieron al instante, el fuego negro se fue disipando dejando a la vista pocas llamas que iban apagándose de a poco.

-Jeje... - empezó a reír - Te dije que no...

BOOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOM

Tres disparos de energía amarilla golpearon a sus tres y últimas fintas de energía, desaparecieron por borrones de humo negro. Estaba vivo... ¡El humano asqueroso estaba vivo! No tenía sentido, él mismo lo vio arder en las llamas deberían quedar cenizas.

En un parpadeo él ya estaba enfrente de su cara, incrédulo y nervioso recibió un golpe derecho directo en su rostro. Cuando el puño de Gohan conecto en su cara el Demonio vagabundo se volvió translucido y desapareció.

-¿Qué? - sin entender lo que había sucedido busco con prisa el Ki del zorro negro y antes de que se diera cuenta él ya había actuado.

En las sombras de la pared del almacén, se noto apenas el brillo de sus ojos rojos. Lo engaño, en el momento que sus tres últimas copias desaparecieron aprovecho a crear una más para llegar a ellos. Se movió sin que el Son lo notara, se camuflo hacía las paredes sombreadas a la izquierda y teniendo la oportunidad se impulso hacía Rias.

Ella volteo en los últimos segundos que estaba por ser atacada, ni Kiba, Akeno o Koneko podrían atacar a tiempo. El vagabundo sonreía con malicia, no podía esperar a ver la cara que ponía el tonto por subestimarlo.

PUUUUUUUUUUM

Su mejilla izquierda recibió un fuerte impacto de la planta de su pie. Todos lo vieron, apareció de la nada a una distancia y tiempo imposible. Fue arrastrado hasta el fondo del almacén, gruño con furia y descaro al ver como se interponía de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien, Rias? - pregunto Gohan de pie sin darle la mirada.

-S-Si... - le contesto sin poder controlar el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas. Al ser salvada por él la puso un poco excitada, era muy fuerte... Pero solo era eso.

-Oe, no metas a los otros en esto. Es entre tu y yo.

Con odio y furia dejo salir un fuerte gruñido entre sus dientes. Aferro sus garras al suelo con fuerza y se inclino para atrás alzando sus nueve colas negras en el aire, su pecho se inflaba cada vez más, abrió un poco su boca expulsando humo.

-Chicos, manténganse atrás - ordeno Gohan avanzando unos cuantos pasos. Su aura blanca estallo de nuevo, iba a terminar esto ahora mismo.

-¡ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR! - al abrir su boca libero una gigante esfera de energía oscura directo a él. Expuso todo su poder en contra de un simple Demonio, no pensó que tendría que ir a tales extremos.

-¡HAAAAAAAA! - tan pronto como el ataque del Demonio vagabundo se libero, Gohan acumulo una energía celeste entre sus manos y la extendió hacía el.

La cantidad que ejerció Gohan en ese ataque fue lo suficiente para sobrepasar la esfera de energía que se disperso en contra suya. Abrió por completo sus ojos, este era su fin, no podía hacer nada, el resplandor celeste exploto en él dejando una gran cantidad de humo alrededor de la explosión.

Se acerco a su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, estaba vivo, pero no se podía mover tenía casi todos los huesos rotos. Estaba magullado, solo podía ver con su ojo izquierdo, no tenía porque seguir.

Gohan al ver que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y la forma en el que acepto su derrota, le empezó a brotar dudas ¿Tenía que matarlo? Si lo dejaba ir lo más probable es que volviera a matar personas, pero en ese estado tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse...

-Gohan-kun... - la mano de Rias en su hombro llamo su atención - No tienes que ver esto.

-Pero... ¿Tenemos que...?

-Si, no podemos dejarlo fuera. Causara más problemas, mato a muchas personas. Yo me encargo, descuida.

Él se volteo y se dirigió con el grupo. Esa fue casi la primera vez para todos ellos cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a un Demonio vagabundo con el tiempo fueron madurando y se acostumbraron. No volteo hacía atrás solo noto el resplandor rojizo, la energía de destrucción de Rias pulverizo al Demonio sin dejar cenizas.

-¡Eso fue increíble, Gohan-kun! - felicitó Kiba, su forma de pelear era asombrosa nunca vio a un guerrero tan poderoso. No podía estar más celoso al tener un poder así, estaba estupefacto con la demostración.

-Gohan-senpai, eres muy fuerte - ahora lo alago Koneko, ella pensó que sería la más fuerte en el gremio al tener las cualidades de la Torre. Pero alguien la supero por mucho al pelear contra un Demonio vagabundo por primera vez, y lo mejor era que no se comportaba como un pervertido.

Gohan se ruborizo al recibir tales cumplidos, trató de simularlo lo mejor posible. No dijo nada para no caer en la tentación de recibir más halagos, no podía negar que todos ellos eran muy buenos con él.

-Bueno, con esto concluye por hoy lo que tenemos que hacer - volvió Rias limpiándose las manos del pequeño polvo que dejo el desgraciado vagabundo - Mañana seguiremos con el trabajo, por ahora vayan y descansen - todos sus esclavos asintieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su casa. Pero antes de que ella partiera a la suya miro a Gohan caminando por la calle - Un momento, Gohan-kun -

-¿Si? - ante su llamado se volteo para observar a Rias un poco avergonzada y sonrojada. No entendía porque ese cambio de humor repentinamente.

-Gracias por salvarme - apenada y con las mejillas prendidas como las luces de un semáforo en rojo, le agradeció recibiendo otra cosa del Son, algo que pensó no volver a ver de nuevo. Una tierna y dulce sonrisa de sus labios.

-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Protegerte - con esas últimas palabras dichas prendió vuelo hacía el cielo para esconderse en la oscuridad.

No podía estar más aliviada por ver la muestra de afecto. No, no podía estar enamorada de él. Apenas lo conocía y... En cualquier momento tendría que casarse con ese degenerado. No podía romper las reglas entre el acuerdo de los Gremory y Phoenix, aunque quisiera con todo gusto, su familia la estaban regalando con Riser.

Prefería estar muerta que estar un segundo con él, las cosas eran más complicadas y pronto se quedaría sin tiempo. Ni Sona podría interferir, su amiga tampoco quería que se vaya con ese animal, Akeno no era la excepción quería que su mejor amiga se quedara para siempre.

No podía enamorarse de Gohan, reglas eran reglas, siendo Demonios hay leyes con las que no puedes jugar. Tendría que sacar eso de su cabeza por ahora, mañana va a ser otro día. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, paso un buen tiempo desde que subí un capitulo de esta historia y de las otras... Aclaro que tuve unos problemas con la computadora, la lleve a soporte y tuvieron que formatearla desde cero. Cuando me entere quede tipo...

-Señor, ya arreglamos su computadora. Esta en buen estado y funciona a la perfección.

-¡Que bien!

-Tuvimos que formatearla desde cero. Todos los datos que tenía guardados en el Disc están borrados.

-Oh... _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Perdí todo?! ¡¿Mis historias, juegos, todo?! ¡La tuvieron casi un mes ¿Y lo último que hicieron fue formatearla?! Son unos hijos de **** se pueden ir a la ******, ¡Flaco, lo hubieran hecho desde el principio, parecen que solo trabajan dos personas con un salario mínimo! ¡Váyanse todos a la ******!_ Muchas gracias, señor.

-Que agradable sujeto.

Bueno, no fue exactamente así, pero se entiende. Discúlpenme si me tarde más de lo normal también admito que tuve un vicio de tres días con el Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair cuando me pasaron el parche en español (Todo esta en español menos la parte de guardar) y también las fiestas. Pero ahora he vuelto, no se por que razón, pero me siento como German cuando decía que subía un vídeo todos los viernes.

Voy añadir otra cosa, los Crossover de Pokemon y Bakugan los voy hacer un poco más cortos para subir más rápido las historias y si estoy de humor subir dos capítulos en el mismo día - no prometo nada - eso sería todo, pásenla bien, disfruten los que tienen vacaciones y los que trabajan esperen la jubilación y que su gobierno no les toque la plata, caigan en la _d_ _esesperación_ y eso.

Responderé sus comentarios en el siguiente capitulo, de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza.


	3. Recuerdos de una receta

**Reviews:**

 **Guest: Gracias, amigo, espero que sigas leyendo este capítulo. Esa referencia no iba directamente a Naruto más bien era sobre Kitsune, un zorro mitológico que, también, es introducido como referencia en la serie.**

 **Limit-Breaking: Thank you very much, I really appreciate your interest in this story. I only regret not having put as much time in this story as the others.**

 **If you like I can recommend a "novel" that I want to implement in a cross of DBZ & Sword Art Online. The truth is that to this story I want to put effort, this also of course.**

 **(Muchas gracias, realmente aprecio tu interés en esta historia. Solo lamento no haberle puesto tanto tiempo en esta historia al igual que las otras.**

 **Si gustas puedo recomendarte una "novela" que quiero implementar en un cross de DBZ & Sword Art Online. La verdad es que a esta historia le quiero poner empeño, a esta también por supuesto.)**

 **victor0606: No, sus debilidades serán más redactados en el anime por el defecto del agua sagrada, leer la biblia, etc. Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia al igual que las otras.**

 **Teorias DBS: Si, la verdad es que me tomo mi tiempo en esto, en otros proyectos y tareas personales. Agradezco tu opinión y ayuda en la escritura, tienes razón en ese punto, espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas en este capítulo.**

 **kishinoshi: Ahí te voy a detener un segundo, sí, le di un Sacred Gear, pero no uno común. No es el Dragon Rojo, Blanco o cualquier personaje de DxD. En este capítulo daré una pista quien podría ser.**

 **3\. Recuerdos de una receta**

Era de noche, las nubes cubrían el cielo nocturno por una inmensa lluvia tormentosa. Se podían escuchar los fuertes y estruendosos sonidos de los relámpagos. Su habitación estaba oscurecida por la opacada luz que había, solo se podía notar algunos destellos de luz que se reflejaban a través de su ventana.

Llevaba un bóxer negro, las sabanas de su cama estaban arrugadas y revoleadas por debajo de sus pies, su almohada se sentía caliente con la compresión de su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro. Su rostro tenía un tono pálido y transpirado, su respiración se agitaba ahogándose en su propio pensamiento.

Podía ver como todo se repetía en su cabeza, cada fragmento se ilustraba como una película que rodaba con el fin de atraparlo en el pasado y atormentarlo. Era aterrador volver a vivir su pasado, sus recuerdos lo afectaron, y aun lo hacen, mentalmente y su sueño se hizo corto en un plazo de 5 horas o a veces solo 4.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la oscuridad misma, la pantalla mostraba cada momento que él y sus amigos sufrieron y murieron, solo porque no fue capaz de hacer algo, no podía refutar su propia verdad. El suelo se convirtió en cenizas sobre sus propios pies, arrodillado sobre su propia inmundicia el polvo comenzó aferrarse a él.

No se defendía o al menos se daba cuenta que tenía algo que llegaba hasta sus brazos colgados en la nada misma sin esforzarse en levantarlos. Sus pupilas, negras como las llamas del infierno más oscuro, se quedaron clavados en la película bien abiertos como platos sin la necesidad de pestañear.

– _¿Estas orgulloso de lo que hiciste?_ – una voz detrás de él sonó en lo profundo de la oscuridad, retumbaba por todo el lugar produciendo un eco. La voz parecía idéntica a la de una chica. No se tomo la molestia de voltear, algo de él le impedía dar la vuelta, solo podía mirar a la pantalla sin ninguna emoción aparente.

* * *

De un grito se sobresaltó en un salto. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se limpió el sudor de la cara, tenía unas ojeras por la falta de sueño de 5 horas. Se había acostado tarde ese día, entre la tarea que tenía que hacer y el poco tiempo de entrenamiento de tres horas lo mantuvo ocupado.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? Ni él tiene idea, una de sus otras pesadillas, solo otra pesadilla.

¡Bip, bip, bip! ¡Bip, bip, bip!

Se despertó justo antes de que la alarma sonara con su irritante sonido. Soltó un suspiro, no quería levantarse, era tan temprano que podía dormir un par de horas más. Y con eso en mente se recostó en su almohada y cerró sus ojos.

–¡Gohan-kun, ¿Estás despierto?! – sin ningún momento de paz abrió sus ojos con un ligero tono rojo. De nuevo, Rias estaba en la entrada de su casa esperando a que salga con su humor antipático. Se quedó callado con la esperanza que creyera que no estaba en casa – ¡Se que estás ahí dentro! ¡Sal de una vez! – tomó su almohada y se la paso por encima de su cara dejando salir un grito quejoso – ¡Deja de quejarte y sal! – llego en un punto donde ella parecía que podía ver a través de las paredes.

Después de una ducha rápida salió de su casa con la compañía de Rias. Pasaron 7 días desde que pelearon con ese vagabundo, las actividades se volvieron regulares y hoy era el día donde comenzaría hacer trabajos de demonio.

Por lo que le había comentado Rias, los demonios cumplían favores para subir de rango en la clasificación de demonio. En su caso solo era para ahorrar dinero, no estaba interesado en eso, él veía la calificación solo como un sistema erróneo que dejaba atrás a los demás por la cantidad de poder que demostraba.

–No entiendo porque te molestas en venir a mi casa todos los días – dejo salir un comentario mientras caminaban por la calle.

–Porque eres lo bastante flojo para despertarte – le respondió con una sonrisa tomando la delantera.

–Eso no es cierto.

–Oh, entonces me equivoco – volteo mirando a sus ojos negros. Por una extraña razón Gohan se alejo un paso por la cara que ponia, esa sonrisa confiada, de algún modo tuvo un efecto en él por la postura que tomaba. Ella saco la lengua y se volvió hacía adelante empezando a correr – ¡Llegare antes que ti, flojo!

–¡O-Oe, eso no cuenta! – Gohan le siguió la corriente y fue tras ella.

* * *

Las clases cursaron normalmente sin ningún problema, los chicos no paraban de verlo con envidia cuando las chicas se le acercaban y el trío pervertido observaba con odio y tristeza su ruina. Si, esta era la vida cotidiana en este mundo, no se tardo en llegar la noticia que él participaba en el Club del Ocultismo.

–¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Cómo es que lograste entrar al Club del Ocultismo en tu primer día?! – le grito Motohama. Ya la hora del segundo recreo y los rumores ya se confirmaron. La mayoría se encontraba en el salón, Gohan estaba sentado completando unos puntos de su tarea hasta que aparecieron ellos tres y a fueron preguntarle si realmente estaba en el club.

–¡¿Sabes cuantas personas intentaron entrar?! – le comento Issei tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que empezaban a salirse de sus cuencas.

–¡Tienes que ser más considerado. Mucha gente esta desesperada por entrar con Rias-oneesama! – Matsuda casi se acerco a escupirle en la cara si no fuera porque Motohama lo agarraba de los hombros antes de que hiciera algo drástico.

Gohan, por otro lado, se sentía estúpido lidiar con este problema parecía que ellos buscaban pelea por una estupidez sin importancia. Con una mano apoyada en la mejilla con los ojos mirando para otro lado trataba de ignorar todos esos comentarios, él nunca pidió unirse en primer lugar y no entendía que tenía que ver Rias no es como si fuera la única en el club.

Fue cuando su celular de repente vibro con un pequeño tono, mientras que el trío pervertido seguían levantandole la voz sin darse cuenta que los ignoraba. Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro desinteresado se borro por uno de sorpresa cuando leyó con atención el mensaje escrito en mayúscula.

 _¡VEN RÁPIDO, TE NECESITAMOS!_

Admitía que ese mensaje lo preocupo al instante hasta tenía ganas de saltar y volar a toda velocidad posible, pero con gente presente no podía hacerlo. Aprovechando esta oportunidad de alejarse del grupo de pervertidos se levanto de su asiento sin escuchar las palabras del grupo.

Caminando sin prisa, con ambas manos guardadas en la chaqueta. No tenía porque preocuparse seguro era una de las muchas bromas de Rias que le hizo desde que la conoció, todo estaba bien. Deben estar bien.

El solo tratar de convencerse que todo estará bien lo obligaba a apresurar el paso, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba el ambiente se volvía más oscuro, tenía que llegar ¡Y rápido! Con un largo paso salio corriendo en estampida buscando en su cabeza la forma más fácil de llegar, bajo las escaleras sin pensar en el resto de los estudiantes que casi derriba, una vez que salio al patio acelero aun más el paso hasta que por fin llego al edificio.

Subió las escaleras y antes de que rompiera la puerta de una patada por el impulso salvaje que recorría por sus venas ahora mismo, puso la mano en el picaporte y pudo sentir una presencia desconocida y murmuros. Sin resistirse abrió la puerta y solo había oscuridad, solo paso un segundo cuando las luces se encendieron, pedacitos de confeti caían desde el techo y todos los miembros del club saltaron por encima del sofá.

–¡SORPRESA!

Confundido y perdido, la mente de Gohan intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, solo podía mantener la boca abierta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por decir algo.

Volvió a observar la habitación después de un par de parpadeos, todo era normal, todo estaba bien. Lo que no entendía era porque todo lo que lo rodeaba parecía era un tipo de fiesta de cumpleaños, las decoraciones, la torta de chocolate sobre una mesa de madera, el confeti en el piso.

–¿Qué... ocurre aquí? – como si no fuera suficiente confusión hasta ahora esa era su mejor reacción – ¿Y porque ese mensaje tan desesperado?

–Es tu fiesta de bienvenida al Club del Ocultismo, ¿Te gusta? – Rias respondió a su duda y prosiguió con la última interrogativa – Sabía que no ibas a venir si no exageraba un poco las cosas – esa no era la respuesta que Gohan esperaba y solo lo dejo con una gota de sudor cayendo detrás de su cabeza – Eres de nuestra familia ahora y esta es una forma de demostrarlo, ¿Que opinas?

Gohan, helado y con los ojos bien abiertos, no sabía como reaccionar a esto exactamente ¿Todo esto lo hicieron por él? ¿Y por que sentía que paso un buen tiempo desde que estuvo en momentos así?

Inconscientemente empezaron a formarse unas gotas de lagrimas en las cuencas de los ojos, sus ojos negros se volvieron brillosos. Realmente se sentía a gusto, quería llorar de alegría, se habían tomado la molestia de preparar esto y... Y ahora se dio cuenta que pasaron de más de cinco segundos sin decir nada y sin moverse.

–Chicos... – sin esfuerzo las lagrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas. Hundió su cara mirando al piso y luego la giro a la izquierda en un ángulo que no puedan verlo de ese modo.

–¿Gohan-senpai, estas llorando? – le pregunto Koneko sin mostrar ninguna expresión humana.

–Fufu, nunca imagine que Gohan-kun fuera tan sensible – reía Akeno. Nadie se esperaba terminara con lagrimas en los ojos, una sorpresa para ellos mismos.

–...Cállate... – dijo en voz baja mientras que con un brazo se quitaba el liquido transparente de sus globos oculares. Lo único que quedo fue un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, no podía admitirlo, pero una cosa era segura estaba agradecido por lo que hicieron.

–Yo le dije a Rias que ese mensaje era innecesario, pero no me hizo caso como de costumbre – una chica apareció detrás de Rias y quedo a su lado. Llevaba el mismo uniforme escolar femenino, pelo corto color negro, lentes de marco rojo y ojos violeta – Soy la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Souna Shitori.

–Su nombre original es Sona Sitri, es la hermana de Serafall Leviatan una de los Cuatro Reyes Demonios – le comento Rias. La miro detenidamente, le había dicho que era su mejor amiga, ahora entendía porque se llevaban tan bien no tenían casi nada en común físicamente; una tenía cuerpo más definido y la otra tenía menos, pelo corto y largo y color, una era traviesa la otra era tranquila. Los opuestos tendían a llevarse bien, ¿verdad?

–¿Así que te cambiaste el nombre en el mundo de los humanos por... Souna? – de a poco se le formaba una sonrisa en su cara, se paso una mano a la boca para contener la risa.

–¿Algún problema? – Sona le pregunto molesta.

–No, solo que yo hubiera pensado un nombre mejor – respondió mirando a los lentes de la peli corto de cuatro ojos – Solo por agregar una U no lo hace nombre creíble.

–De seguro tienes unos cuantos en mente.

–Sonia, Sol, Celes,... – siguió nombrando hasta siete nombres que sonaban con l mientras levantaba en orden sus dedos. Sona solo tenía una ceja con un tic nervioso.

–B-Bueno, chicos, no hay necesidad de pelear estamos aquí por una fiesta, ¿recuerdan? – Rias trato de interponerse en la discusión de ambos. Nunca pensó que ambos terminarían de esta manera, pero parece que todo iba de patas arriba.

–Cierto – dijo Sona con una sonrisa. Solo había dos maneras de arreglar un conflicto – Dime, Gohan-kun, ¿Juegas ajedrez?

–Si, pero me parece aburrido – contestó de forma honesta. Sona se paso el dedo indice sobre el marco del puente de la nariz y se lo acomodo más al frente.

–¿Y cocinar? – su pregunta cambió el entorno de la sala cuando escucharon la respuesta de Gohan.

–Si, paso un largo tiempo, pero creo que todavía soy capaz – Sona rió ante su respuesta. Gohan estaba perdido, no sabía que relación tenían esas dos opciones, pero la pregunta fue respondida en un par de segundos.

Sona materializó un circulo violetas con varios símbolos y círculos dentro del mismo sobre ambas palmas de su mano, todo objeto que rodeaba la habitación desapareció. Rias ya podía ver a donde quería llegar su amiga, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvieron entre ellas una competencia. Del piso donde estaban parados sumergieron dos mesas en barra a una distancia de 5 metros o más en paralelo, al lado derecho estaban dos fuentes con canilla de agua fría y caliente, la barra a la izquierda estaba repleta de ingredientes; tomates, lechuga, huevos, apio, decenas de vegetales de buena calidad.

No solo eso, en los estantes de abajo había palillos, tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas de diferentes tamaños, forma y filo. También tenían ollas de acero inoxidable con tapas de vidrio transparente, tablas de madera, teteras, vasos de vidrio, platos y tazones soperos. Y como si fuera poco también venía un horno eléctrico y una gran heladera gigante de 2 metros de alto de un color gris. Sin duda una cocina perfecta sacada de un show.

–Como este seguro es tu primer duelo te dejare elegir la preparación del plato a tu gusto – Sona no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, si había un ego en ella era su gran habilidad con el cuchillo. Para formar de una familia que pertenece al Clan más famoso del Inframundo ella era muy inteligente y poderosa, pero lo que tenían en común era su presunción.

Gohan camino lentamente hasta una de las cocinas, reviso los estantes de abajo y de uno de ellos saco un cuchillo miyabi santoku de mango negro, coloco la yema de su dedo índice en la punta, su filo era liviano, pero daba la sensación que cortando un pedazo de carne la hoja lo separaba en dos trozos finos en un solo intento.

–Claro – miro a los ojos de violetas de Sona y con una sonrisa mostrando su dentadura aceptó el desafío culinario sin retractarse.

–Gohan-kun, ¿En serio sabes cocinar? – la pregunta de Rias parecía más preocupación que eso. Le preocupaba como lo estaban tomando ambos, ¡¿Porque siempre tenían que terminar así las cosas?!

–Disculpa a Rias. Ella tiende a interponerse en cosas que no le incumben – dijo Gohan con los ojos cerrados manteniendo su sonrisa.

–Lo mismo digo – Sona no podía estar más de acuerdo en esto. De vez en cuando su amiga solía preocuparse y estropearlo todo.

–¡Oigan, aun sigo aquí! – Rias no podía sentirse más ignorada en este punto parecía que estaba haciendo lo posible para ocupar el pequeño espacio que había debajo de ellos para tomar su protagonismo al igual que un chibi quejumbroso.

Gohan se tomo unos momentos para pensarlo meticulosamente, sabía cocinar y ha probado miles de platos y en el pasado se tomo la molestia de crear algunos propios probando fracaso tras fracaso. Luego fue desarrollando ese talento cada vez más hasta que lo termino dejando para hacerse más fuerte, pero todo vuelve a suceder una vez más.

Aun lo podía recordar, nunca olvidaría ese día, fue un par de años atrás, tal vez, su mente a veces borraba automáticamente algunos de sus recuerdos. Pero todavía los recordaba, esas cuatro personas que tuvo como amigos por un breve tiempo, y también el primer plato que salvó su hogar y el de Lime.

Fue cuando respondió tras tener ese corto pensamiento. Volvió a ver a Sona y definitivamente ya sabía que plato preparar.

–Arroz.

Los ojos de Sona se ensancharon de sorpresa al oír la idea de Gohan. Por otro lado, Akeno soltó una risita mientras ponía unos dedos en sus labios, sin duda era gracioso como alguien del mismo nombre prepararía su propio significado. Rias, Kiba y Koneko se sorprendieron al igual que Sona, era simple en perspectiva incluso como lo dijo parecía muy simple.

–¿Estas seguro? – le pregunto Sona. Gohan no se retracto de su decisión, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la misma barra de cocina que tenía a su lado.

–Solo tiene que saber bien, ¿no? – con un ligero rebote en la palma de su mano lanzó el fino cuchillo al aire por encima de él. Todos lo vieron con sorpresa y antes de que alguien haga algo para detenerlo, el cuchillo cayó por medio de la gravedad mientras daba vuelta en círculos y con la mano izquierda lo agarró por el mango – Entonces, lo haré.

Sona también se impresiono por el ágil movimiento de su cuchillo, no por que tuviera una hemorragia en la mano sino porque estaba seguro de sí mismo. Su mirada volvió a hacer la de siempre, seria y entrecerrando sus ojos violetas se dirigió a su propia estación de cocina.

Gohan se lavó las manos por la canilla con agua fría, estiro sus brazos, manos y dedos hacía arriba estirando la columna. Esto le traía viejos recuerdos, la verdadera razón por la que cocina fue por el viejo Lao y Lime, ellos hicieron tanto que tuvo que devolverles el favor.

De uno de los estantes de abajo saco un paquete de arroz que terminó dejando a un lado y a su izquierda agarró un tallo de apio y colocó una tabla de madera sobre la misma. Con el uso de su mano derecha cortando pequeñas rodajas y la otra sosteniendo lo que más destacaba era la velocidad con la que cortaba, casi no se veía su mano o su muñeca. Sona no era la excepción, era rápida con el cuchillo, firme y precisa con el filete de carne sacado de la heladera.

En un cambio rápido, sacó una olla de abajo y otra tabla donde empezó a cortar otros vegetales como zanahorias, cebollas y otros. Después cargó la olla con agua y encendió una de las hornallas, con todos los vegetales, excepto el apio que tenía en la tabla aparte, los colocó en el agua hirviendo.

Volteó a la heladera y sacó una docena de huevos blancos y alas de pollo, viajo hasta el estante de abajo de la barra y sacó un cuenco de acero inoxidable y una cuchara de madera. En la barra encontró un frasco alto de salsa de soja y el liquido prohibido, el único jugo que su madre le prohibido tomar hasta que sea adulto, sake. Antes de romper la cascara de los huevos, miró uno fijamente entre el dedo índice y pulgar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esto le traía un recuerdo de aquella vez. Antes de que todo esto empezara, cerró los ojos e inconscientemente exploro sobre sus recuerdos.

* * *

Era un día cualquiera hace dos años, en ese tiempo trabaja en la tienda de comestibles del señor Lao y su amiga Lime. Él ayudaba en todo lo posible y en cambio podía vivir ahí, lo único que llevo de su casa anterior fue su dogi morado y una foto familiar, lo demás fue abandonado en casa excepto el cadáver de su madre.

Pero esta historia no se trataba de un recuerdo sobre la tragedia, no, era un recuerdo feliz que fue borrado hace tiempo. Él como en todas las mañanas cuidaba a los animales de los cazadores o cuando tenían problemas aun más serios.

–Listo, con esto debe estar bien – dijo el joven Gohan de 13 años, solo pasaron seis meses desde que empezó a trabajar con Lao-san. Tenía tiempo de sobra mientras estaba en el bosque cuidando de los animales, se la pasaba entrenando entre los árboles sin que hubiera un animal alrededor.

Eran cerca de las doce del mediodía, era cuando el deber lo llamaba, partió de un saltó con el aura blanca llameante que recorría alrededor de su cuerpo dejando un camino de luz en pleno vuelo. Surcando el cielo azul y sobreponiéndose en las nubes, descendió a tierra en el camino, sin que la gente lo viera, apoyando las yemas de los dedos por atrás de sus pies y doblando las rodillas, se levantó y corrió los 50 metros restantes.

Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta de la tienda, antes de que tocara el picaporte escuchó una voz aparte del dueño del local. Otra voz y dos presencias desconocidas detrás de la puerta le daban un mal sabor en la boca, Lime no parecía estar en la sala, pero ella parecía estar ocultándose mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que discutían.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación que llevaban el señor Lao y un hombre de traje regordete. Por fortuna no era lo que estaba pensando desde un principio, ambos hombres lo miraron sobretodo el hombre de media estatura con un sombrero negro que ocultaba su calvicie, lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos, traje con corbata y zapatos de cuero negro.

–G-Gohan-kun, llegaste temprano – las palabras de Lao no parecían nada bueno parecía nervioso con tan solo ver su piel.

–¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto sin necesidad de actuar de forma defensiva. Se quedo parado después de cerrar la puerta y frunció el ceño mirando al hombre de traje.

–Mejor vuelve a casa – le contestó el regordete de buen gusto por los trajes. Con solo escuchar su áspera voz solo consiguió enfadarlo más, pero no podía iniciar una pelea que perjudique a otros solo podía controlar sus emociones internas – Esto no es asunto tuyo.

–Yo vivo aquí – le respondió directamente. El hombre de medía altura y buen peso volteó a Lao y largo una risa.

–¿En serió, Lao-san? Hospedando a niños menores. Esto no pinta bien, ¡Jajaja...! – y su risa siguió más adelante. Hasta que escucho unos pasos pasando entre Lao y él.

Lime pasó por encima de ellos colocándose al lado del saiyajin, el hombre de traje volvió a voltear hacía él y con una risa un poco más alta altero los nervios de ambos niños.

–¡Oh, perdóname, son dos niños que tienes en cautiverio para hacerte la vida más fácil! – se pasó una mano por la cara ocultando su horrible rostro.

–¡Oiga, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! – Lime le exigió una respuesta levantando su tono de voz. Sin embargo, ese sujeto lo tomo muy mal que los miro con despreció a ambos niños.

–¡No te metas en lo que te incumbe niña! – con esa respuesta Lime solo le sacó la lengua molestando aun más.

–Niños, por favor, deténganse – el viejo Lao les imploro silencio dejando confundidos a ambos. Con eso aclarado el hombre miro a Lao y le señalo con el dedo índice.

–Las tarifas subieron y por lo que me cuenta no tiene los ingresos suficientes para pagar la cuota mensual – Lao no podía estar más decepcionado de sí mismo, era cierto no tenían muchos clientes últimamente, pero tampoco podía dejar a ambos sin chicos sin hogar.

–¡Espere, por favor! – la voz de Lime volvió a interrumpir a los adultos – Aun nos queda una semana. De seguro, podemos recaudar el dinero necesario – la esperanza de Lime le dio gracia al hombre de traje regordete.

–Semana más, semana menos. Es imposible que ahorren todo lo necesario, sobretodo cuando no tienen los suficientes clientes – Lime se retracto de sus propias palabras y oculto su rostro en el suelo – Mire, Lao-san, hoy estoy de buen humor. Desaloje un orfanato esta mañana y recibí un pago del cielo. Por lo tanto le recomiendo vender este basurero lo antes posible o de lo contrario yo... – antes de que pudiera decir otras palabras sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Fue tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta él mismo, sus zapatos se resbalaron dejando de sentir el suelo que aguantaba su peso.

Su cuerpo cayo de espalda mirando al techo iluminado por la lampara, pudo sentir como la columna recorría un mar de dolor en toda su espina dorsal. No grito, pero se fijo en la persona de atrás quien lo miraba irritado. Su cuerpo se paralizo por alguna razón, hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para apoyarse en una mano y miraba a través de sus lentes oscuros a las pupilas negras del joven.

–Usted aun no puede desalojar esta tienda. Así que lárguese. Ahora – las propias palabras de Gohan asustaron al sujeto enseguida. El miedo se le escapo y se levantó tan rápido como se lo ordeno, corrió hasta la salida sin decir ninguna palabra y se marcho.

Después de todo lo acontecido hubo un rotundo silencio, nadie ni el propio dueño dijo algo. Tenían solo una semana para salvar a esta tienda, pero en realidad solo tenían una semana para olvidarse de este lugar y despertar al día siguiente en cualquier parte del mundo. La cantidad de clientes que entraban era escasa y aunque aumenten el número no sería lo suficiente para llegar a cumplir con la cuota.

–¿Que vamos a hacer, abuelito? – la pregunta de Lime era casi tonta para él. No le quedaban muchas opciones, solo podía acceder a vender la tienda.

–No me queda opción... – sus palabras le dolían, pero para Lime eran difíciles de tragar. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la inesperada rendición de su pariente, cuando le contó que era un artista marcial la sorprendía de verdad y lo veía como un hombre fuerte incluso ahora, pero ¿Donde estaba ese hombre que no le temía al peligro por más que tuviera todo en su contra?

–¡Por favor, dime que estas bromeando! – apretó sus manos en un puño forzándolos aun más, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus cuencas, pero resistió el llanto para decir algo más – ¡Es nuestro hogar, no podemos dejar que se lo lleven así porque si!

–Lo siento, Lime, pero... – Lao no podía continuar. Era duro para él decir que no había otra cosa que puedan hacer. No quería cerrar, no quería alejarse de Lime, no quería que los momentos más hermosos y pintorescos se vayan – No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Lo mejor sera que...

–No – todos voltearon a Gohan, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados con la cabeza fija en el piso prosiguió con su idea viendo a los dos – Podemos salvar este lugar.

–¿Cómo? – Lime se limpió las lagrimas de sus ojos antes de que se resbalaran por si solas. Gohan miro a Lao y volvió a hablar.

–Lao-san, ¿Usted tiene paquetes de arroz, huevos, vegetales y carnes en buen estado en el almacén? – su pregunta fue algo extraña para ambos. Lime esperaba algo más de acción como amenazar a muerte al regordete calvo, espera, eso ya lo hizo.

–Si, ¿Porque? – Gohan sonrió y enseguida le contesto dejando aun más confundidos a Lao y Lime.

–Tengo una idea. Mañana los necesito a ambos a las 8 de la mañana – con eso dicho se fue directo a una puerta detrás de la barra del mostrador. Ahí se encontraba la cocina, cerró la puerta y el resto quedo sin entender muy bien que planeaba exactamente.

* * *

Y el día siguiente llegó, el Sol estaba brillando y la escasez de nube era notable por el enorme cielo azul. Lime se había despertado y después de lavarse los dientes entró a la tienda solo para encontrarse con el viejo Lao limpiando el mostrador con su rostro algo caído. Su cara también decayó, no es como si lo de ayer hubiera sido un mal sueños, el tiempo que les quedaban en este lugar era poco.

Su abuelo le sirvió un vaso de leche sin decir ninguna palabra, ni una misera sonrisa podía fingir en estos momentos. Estaba con una severa depresión, seguía con su habito de limpiar cada mueble que había en la habitación con la diferencia sin mostrar una emoción.

Solo el sonido de la puerta de la cocina azotando contra la pared fue lo único que los sorprendió a ambos. El pequeño humo que salía por los pies de la persona que estaba parada con las dos manos ocupadas con dos cuencos rellenados por un olor fascinante.

Las respiraciones que salían de su boca eran profundos, en ningún momento salio de la cocina y eso era fácil de descifrar por las manchas que tenía en su cara, brazos y ropa. Pero dejando eso de lado, los dos cuencos que tenía en cada mano tenían un muy buen olor que se esparcía por la tienda.

–Disculpen la tardanza – con un ojo mirándolos a ambos y una sonrisa mostrando su dentadura colocó los cuencos que contenían arroz condimentado de un color amarillo, un jugo dorado que se derretía por el calor que emanaba y unos trozos de apio cortados en rodajas circulares en la barra de la tienda – Disfruten.

–¿...Qué? – la interrogativa de Lime dejo algo confundido a Gohan. Se suponía que lo probaran al instante, pero los ojos abiertos de Lime no parecían estar de humor.

–Que lo pruebes. Estuve toda la noche con esto – fue su respuesta más directa. No obstante la cara de su amiga no parecía muy complacida, lo agarro de su dogi morado por el cuello y lo llevó a su altura mirando a sus ojos negros.

–¡¿Acaso estas bromeando?! – Gohan se puso algo nervioso por la repentina actitud que transmitía mientras lo jalaba hacía atrás y adelante – ¡No somos un maldito restaurante!

–Solo pruebalo. Estoy seguro que esto va a funcionar – intento calmarla con esta respuesta, pero solo lo empeoro. Lo sacudía tan fuerte que casi lo dejo con los ojos en espiral.

–¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que esto...?! – se detuvo cuando vio a su abuelo a su lado sentado en un banquito de madera con dos palillos entre los dedos sosteniendo una pequeña cantidad de arroz humeante.

Llevó una porción a su lengua masticando con la boca cerrada al igual que sus ojos. La lentitud con la que masticaba era casi desesperante para el joven Son, Lime no lo había soltado y solo miraba atentamente a su abuelo mientras dejaba colgado al pobre con un puño apunto de tocar su frente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir el magnifico sabor que transmitía en su paladar. Sus papilas gustativas estaban bailando, fue casi imposible no esbozar una sonrisa por el dulzor que recorría su esófago. Se sentía bien, de hecho se sentía mejor, como si toda la amargura opacada por el empresario se hubiera esfumado.

–Esta delicioso – fue la primera impresión de Lao. Su sonrisa contagio a su nieta dejando caer a Gohan al suelo.

Lime de inmediato agarró otros dos palillos que había debajo en uno de los estantes del mostrador y dirigió una porción a su boca. Sus ojos brillaron y su rubor carmesí causado por el calor del arroz la llevaron a la estación de la primavera más cálida que podía imaginar.

Gohan sonrió aun estando tirado en el suelo, sin duda su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Se levantó y comenzó a explicar cual era su idea para evitar que cierren el local y reunir una gran cantidad de clientes en una semana. Se los dijo cuando terminaron de comer el arroz y para su sorpresa quedaron boquiabiertos por la locura que acaba de decir.

–¡¿Convertir esto en un restaurante?! – las palabras sobre exaltantes de Lime se oyeron por fuera de la tienda.

–No exactamente – aun más extraviados por la idea del saiyajin lo dejaron continuar – La forma de salvar la tienda es proveer a los clientes delicias que satisfagan sus estómagos. Si mi hipótesis es correcta, regalar muestras gratis atraerán a los clientes por más hasta llegar a un punto en que decidamos venderlas y tener el dinero suficiente, o más, para salvar este lugar.

Lao y Lime quedaron asombrados por la resolución del muchacho, realmente era sorprendente cuando usaba esa cabeza para algo más que las peleas. Él no podía estar más orgulloso de el mismo por el esfuerzo que le puso a esto, solo esperaba que ellos lo aprobaran.

–Bien, hagamoslo – fue la respuesta de Lao quien se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa – Solo dime que necesitas y haré todo lo posible para que este plan funcione – Gohan asintió y recibió un para de golpes suaves de la palma izquierda de Lime.

–Sabía que podías usar ese cerebro hueco que tienes adentro.

–Solo me golpeaste por tirar esa idea – cuando respondió Lime puso su antebrazo en el hombro izquierdo de Gohan y con el dedo índice de su otra mano comenzó a refregar su cabello.

El plan fue llevado a cabo en la zona fuera de la tienda extendiéndose a varias de las cuadras, 3 o 4 más o menos, Gohan y Lime se dividieron en lados opuestos llevando en sus manos una bandeja con los cuencos preparados por Gohan junto con palillos.

Al principio solo lograron llamar la atención d personas, al mediodía fue cuando el número de personas interesadas comenzó a subir. Les encantaba, también pedían más, pero al momento que se acabaron tuvieron que cortar la promoción y volver a la tienda.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando los dos jóvenes volvieron al local, las bandejas estaban con los cuencos vacíos. Sin duda fue un éxito comercial, pero la cantidad de gente que probaron no fue exactamente un número gigante.

–Solo 67 personas probaron nuestra comida – la voz de Lime apenas era alcanzable a los oídos de los dos hombres, su cara estaba boca abajo en la barra mientras trataba de hundirse en su propia inmundicia.

–Solo fue el comienzo. De seguro vamos a tener más clientes la próxima vez – Gohan trato de animar a Lime, pero ella no era crédula para entender la realidad.

–Aceptemoslo. No podremos salvar este lugar – sus palabras fueron fuertes incluso para ella misma. No podía pensar en otra cosa, la cruel realidad de que todo lo que han hecho en este lugar desaparezca.

Pero toda la conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a dos personas, un hombre de camisa celeste, short blanco, sandalias, cabello corto y castaño al igual que sus ojos, y una mujer, remera de manga larga rosa, pantalón negro ajustado, zapatos deportivos y su cabello estaba enredado en una trenza en vertical hacía abajo y el color era similar al del hombre. Los tres voltearon al verlos entrar, ellos dos miraron alrededor de la tienda y miraron al señor Lao.

–Disculpe, ¿Aquí es donde venden ese arroz que patrocinaban por la calle? – pregunto el hombre joven que por su aspecto tenía algo así como 24 años. Lime y Gohan se miraron el uno al otro, el plan estaba comenzando a dar frutos o eso esperaban.

–Si, pero lamentablemente se nos acabo – respondió Lao acercándose un poco a la pareja que se vio un poco desanimada. Ellos estaban por retirarse del local hasta que Gohan se adelanto y llamo la atención de ambos.

–¡Esperen, por favor! – la pareja estaba apunto de irse por la puerta y voltearon ante la petición del joven – Si me esperan 20 minutos puedo preparar más. Solo les pido un poco de tiempo ¡Por favor! – su actitud repentina al ofrecerles el platillo a través de una reverencia inclinando su columna y con la cabeza agachada los obligo a quedarse con gusto.

Cuando ambos aceptaron esperar, Gohan partió rápidamente a la cocina sin la ayuda de Lime o Lao se concentro en el único objetivo que importaba en este momento. Salvar la tienda era su prioridad, pero sobretodo también para los que viven en ella, tenía que hacerlo por ellos.

* * *

–¡No te quedes quieto, Gohan-kun! – la voz de Sona lo sacó de sus recuerdos despertandolo de golpe. Casi se olvidaba que estaba cocinando el caldo o que estaba cocinando, había perdido la noción del tiempo en tan solo cinco minutos.

En un acto veloz, golpeó suavemente la cascara de cuatro huevos y con ambas manos separó la grieta dejando salir la yema de huevo y el viscoso liquido que decaía con ímpetu. Su mano derecha viajó hacía la cuchara de madera y comenzó a mezclar con fuerza y rapidez en un ritmo controlado sin dejar nada afuera del cuenco.

Llegado el momento en que el caldo se condensara y dejara traspasar el vapor de la tapa, su olfato sensible percibió en ipso facto el intenso olor y calor que emitía dentro de la olla. Se deslizó y levantó la tapa exponiendo al aire libre las partículas gaseosas. Teniendo un pequeño plato para degustación y una cuchara sopera de acero inoxidable en la otra mano, sumergió una pequeña porción y derramo apenas un poco y el resto volvió a su lugar.

El plato fue dirigido entre sus labios, probando el liquido únicamente tangible para su lengua y estomago, estaba en su punto. Lo volvió a tapar y lo dejo en fuego lento. Tomando el breve momento en que dejo la olla hervir unos segundos más sacó una cacerola de color rojo a excepción del fondo y manijas negro carbón, un cuenco hondo blanco con dos franjas azules en la parte superior con un diminuto grosor y una olla pequeña de dos manijas.

Se encargó primero de abrir el paquete de arroz y colocar los granos sobre el cuenco para medir la cantidad necesaria. Usando la canilla de agua fría, llenó la olla pequeña hasta lo máximo que le permitía y sumergió el arroz dentro del mismo, encendió otra hornalla a fuego lento y se dirigió al siguiente paso.

El caldo estaba prácticamente listo para dejar enfriar en la heladera con la cacerola unos 20 o 30 minutos, ya había olvidado cuanto tiempo le tomaba cuajar. La barra de cocina estaba casi vacía, todo estaba en su lugar para preparar su victoria contra Sona, no le interesaba que iba a preparar, pero el olor que desprendía desde la otra cocina era caliente y los diferentes trozos de carne provocaba que su boca quisiera probarlo.

Se cruzó de brazos ignorando por completo la concentración de Sona en su mesa de trabajo, él solo tenía que esperar unos momentos para que todo este listo. Fue interesante volver a cocinar, sin ningún motivo en particular que afecte la situación, pensar eso lo sumergió de vuelta a sus recuerdos en el instante que cerró los ojos.

* * *

–No se preocupen, por ahora esto los mantendrá a salvo – volviendo al Gohan con 13 años de edad que salvaba a los animales del bosque. Hoy tuvo la suerte de rescatar a dos pájaros bebes recién nacidos de color café y con sus diminutos ojos avellana.

Los cazadores se adentraron en la parte profunda del bosque con sus rifles de alto calibre, machete, trajes de camuflaje y botas de cuero. Al parecer buscaban perdidos a un animal que existía únicamente por estos lados y, como dato interesante, estaba a punto de llegar a la extinción.

Claro, Gohan los derribó a todos y cada uno de ellos que persistía con la idea de vender a los animales, vivos o muertos, a un precio alto para sus beneficios. Solo que no contó que accidentalmente la bala de un franco tirador golpeara a un ave en un nido. Fue a investigar lo más rápido posible, en efecto era un ave hembra con dos bebes, la pobre estaba tirada en el suelo con la abertura de la bala y una terrible hemorragia.

Buscó arriba de uno de los arboles más cercanos y encontró el nido de los pajaritos acurrucados, su corazón se hubiera detenido si los dos bebes estuvieran muertos. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era mantenerlos a salvo en un lugar seguro, por debajo del mismo árbol se encontraba un hueco que estaba enredado por pequeñas raíces, el lugar temporal perfecto para ellos para tener una temperatura más o menos estable para ambos.

No obstante, no era lo suficiente para asegurar su seguridad en el exterior sobretodo por los depredadores. Por lo tanto construyó una serca de ramas que cubrían el hueco, era todo lo que podía hacer por ellos.

–Descuiden, volveré para hacerlos entrar en calor – dijo mientras se alejaba de los pequeños que silbaban con delicadeza con las cuerdas vocales que descendieron de su madre. Su horario de trabajo estaba por comenzar y no podía llegar tarde.

Mientras que en ese momento y otro lugar cerca de la tienda de víveres donde trabajaban un viejo y dos pre-adolescentes, un grupo de cuatro jóvenes de la misma edad aproximadamente, tres de ellos son mujeres con traje escolar de chaqueta azul marino, una camiseta blanca abotonada, falda con franjas de diferentes tonos marrones, zapatos de vestir marrón, el único chico iba vestido informal con una musculosa negra, pantalón de cuero negro con una cadena en la parte del bolsillo izquierdo y botas de cuero carbón.

–No lo entiendo – una chica de pelo largo y tono naranja caminaba a la par con sus amigos, quejándose con los brazos cruzados indignada por lo que tenía que hacer en un pueblo sucio y de tercera clase o menos – ¿Porque mi abuelo quiere que pruebe una receta para examinar su promedio?

–Según lo que Senzaemon-sama dijo fue que él no podría ir. Al parecer tiene que visitar otro restaurante y clasificarlo – la explicación de la chica a su lado la obligó a reprimir el llanto. Ella era una chica con el pelo violeta y en sus manos llevaba una tabla con un conjunto de hojas.

–¿Aun así tengo que hacer esto yo? – como si su mal humor no fuera suficiente, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas delataba lo avergonzada que sentía al olvidar algo que ni siquiera le incumbía a ella misma.

–¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es mejor que estar en la nieve de Escandinavia! – dijo un entusiasmo totalmente distinto al de su prima. Sí, aunque incluso a ambas les costaba reconocer que fueran familia, ella era más alegre y de vez en cuando algo torpe y competitiva. A diferencias de las dos chicas, llevaba una blusa beige cuello V y sobre la misma una camisa blanca con bordes negros, su pelo era blanco y corto con un flequillo largo en la izquierda – Ne, ¿No te parece cierto, Ryō-kun? – le pregunto a su compañero de la izquierda quien, por si no era una persona que demuestre físicamente sus emociones, era su mejor amigo y compañero.

–A mi me da igual – su voz era baja, pero se escuchaba perfectamente su entonación. Su pelo negro era alborotado sin ninguna medida, tenía ojeras sobre sus ojos rojos, llevaba una bandana negra con flamas rojas en la muñeca derecha de su mano.

–¡Vamos, podrías estar más emocionado de lo normal! –

–¿Y porque tú estas aquí, Alice? – le pregunto su propia prima interrumpiendo la discusión entre ella y Ryō.

–Siempre vas a necesitar de mí para hacer tu vida interesante. El abuelo me permitió ir contigo y no hay problema con eso, ¿verdad, Erina? – conocía a Alice perfectamente bien, después de que volviera de su viaje no esperaba que tener viajar junto a ella. Y las cosas no siempre iban bien cuando Alice estaba con ella.

En cuanto detuvieron el paso, revisaron la dirección del local y por lo que tenía enfrente era exactamente lo que se esperaba de un pueblo fuera de la ciudad. La puerta de madera solo tenía grabado el número y nada más, ninguna decoración a parte de la pizarra con reverso que estaba a un lado de la puerta, todo era antinatural para los presentes que tenían este "restaurante" en frente.

Después de quedarse varios segundos viendo el marco de la puerta, Erina decidió finalmente girar el picaporte y empujar la puerta. Cuando vieron la residencia desde adentro no tenía ningún parecido a cualquier restaurante que habían visto en sus vidas, de hecho, no era ningún restaurante, solo una tienda de víveres con su mostrador, estantes ocupados, algunas mesas y sillas de madera y otra puerta al lado del mostrador.

–¿Desean algo? – se acercó una niña de la misma edad que ellos. Ella se quedo un poco viéndolos a los cuatro, nunca vio a estas personas antes, conocía a la gran mayoría del pueblo, pero nunca los vio a ellos por ninguna parte.

–Oh, parece que nos confundimos – dijo Erina mientras observaba mejor el establecimiento y volvió a ver a la chica – Estamos buscando un restaurante donde sirven ese platillo por alguien llamado... – se interrumpió ella misma y vió de reojo a su amiga portando el portapapeles y le dio los datos con la tabla – Son Gohan –

–Oh, el trabaja aquí –

El silencio nació, nadie a parte del viento y el poco polvo que se levantaba debido a la poca falta de limpieza hacía un ruido. Tanto Erina y los demás tenían los ojos blancos con incredulidad, escucharon bien y claro, no estaban en el lugar incorrecto, el supuesto restaurante que le menciono su abuelo era una tienda de víveres.

Si fuera por ella no admitiría este tipo de insolencia hacía el verdadero significado de un restaurante, no presentaba los requisitos para llamarlo por ese nombre. Pero su abuelo era quien tenía el control sobre la familia, no sabría decirle lo bastante ridículo se sintió al estar parada en un lugar como este.

–¿Y donde esta? – preguntó Alice rompiendo el hielo. A diferencia de su prima, ella ya estuvo en lugares así, pero no quita que no se haya sorprendido también.

–La verdad... Me gustaría saberlo – su respuesta sonaba con cierta incordia mientras pelaba sus dientes. Cuando entré por esa puerta le iba a dar uno de esos golpes que ni él podía defenderse aunque quisiera.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los rayos de luz pasaron a través de la figura, se encontraron con un chico con vestimenta de artes marciales morado con algo de tierra sobre su ropa. Pasando con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca, inmediatamente Erina ubicó quien era él.

–¡Llegas tarde, otra vez! – le grito llamando aun más la atención de los clientes que miraban como el chico seguía sin ninguna incomodidad o cierta molestia al recibir una queja.

–Lo siento, pero tuve que hacer otras cosas importantes –

–¡¿Cómo que?! –

–Lo de siempre, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mantener a salvo el bosque? –

–¡Esa no es una excusa! –

–Ne, ¿Tenemos semillas o algo por el estilo? –

–¡No me ignores! –

Alice trataba de mantener su risa con una mano en la boca, ver esta escena le recordaba a una película de comedia. El resto estaba mudo por la actuación que se presentaba delante de ellos, no sabían si tenían que interferir o simplemente quedarse callados.

–O-Oigan... – ahí fue cuando la atención de Gohan y Lime se centró en Erina. Dejaron su estúpida discusión y Lime casi olvidaba que buscaban a su amigo – Tú eres Son Gohan, ¿verdad? –

–Si, ¿Que quieres? –

–¡Se más gentil! – con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un chichón se formo en la cabeza de Gohan llegando a un tamaño que sobresalía de su propio cabello.

–¿Quieren algo? – volvió a preguntar formalmente a la vez que cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos en forma de líneas horizontales.

–¡Queremos probar tú platillo super especial, por favor! – antes de que Erina dijera algo, su exaltada prima saltó sobre ella tomando la palabra. A diferencia de ella lo hacía con gran emoción y alegría.

En lo que tardo preparar los ingredientes, cortar, hervir, cuajar y servir todo en una bandeja sobre cuatros cuencos en el mostrador, les ofreció su único platillo que la mayoría de los clientes pedían a menudo. Cuando los cuatro se sirvieron agarrando una pequeña porción entre los palillos, masticaron, saborearon y tragaron.

Meditaron en silencio su aroma, calidad, su temperatura, deslizándose por la traquea hasta llegar al estomago. Alice, Ryō y la asistente de Erina, Hisako, deducieron su resultado y por sus expresiones estaba muy bueno, a parte de Ryō, que solo se mantenía neutral con las ojeras sobre sus ojos.

Mientras la que más se tomaba el tiempo en pensarlo y llegar a una conclusión era Erina, después de tragar no pudo examinar bien su opinión. Estaba indecisa, estaba delicioso, pero a la vez no era lo suficiente para llegar a su clímax, la decisión era difícil. Pero luego de meditarlo con más tiempo tomo la opción correcta, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado.

–Hpmh, esta bien – dictó su resultado. Tomando un sobre marrón de parte de Hisako, se levantó del banquito y se lo extendió a Gohan – Felicidades, aprobaste –

–...¿Eh? – no era el único que estaba con esa expresión con las cejas levantadas, Lime estaba igual de sorprendida.

–Que aprobaste – repitió Alice con un pulgar en alto – Di algo, Ryō-kun – le golpeaba en el codo a su amigo quien solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

–Yo puedo hacerlo mejor – dijo con antipatía y en voz baja. Luego Alice empezó a golpearlo en la espalda con una mano.

–Disculpen, pero... – su atención quedo completa en Gohan cuando vieron su cara confundida como si tuviera un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza – ¿En que aprobé exactamente? –

–¿No lo sabías? – Hisako le preguntó, pero al ver que negaba con su cabeza al igual que Lime tuvo que explicar a donde querían llegar – El abuelo de Erina-sama programo una examinación para que entres en la Academia Totsuki – las cabezas de Gohan y Lime inclinándose a la derecha no ayudaron en nada.

–Para resumir, mi abuelo quiere inscribirte en nuestra academia culinaria y te conviertas en un chef con gran talento – explicó Erina mientras que su prima asentía con la cabeza repetidamente – ¿Y que dices? –

–No, gracias, no me importa –

El silencio nació de nuevo, todos estaban esperando que alguien diga algo más o que una persona entre por la puerta. Escucharon perfectamente sus palabras, rechazaron su invitación a una de las mejores escuelas culinarias de todo Japón y él solo dijo que no.

Una persona con tal talento no rechazaría esa oferta, estaría llorando a cantaros, pero no parecía importarle en absoluto. Prefería quedarse a trabajar en una tienda de comestibles que estudiar y convertirse en un gran chef de cuatro estrellas. Sin duda, era una de las cosas más ridículas que escucho en su vida.

–Ahora paguen –

–¡¿Es en serio?! – en un azote de su mano contra el mostrador, Erina se acercó con el ceño fruncido y enojada.

–¿Qué? ¿Lo de pagar? Pues si, el mundo tiene un balance entre el consumo y el intercambio llamado "Capitalismo" –

–¡No, eso no, habló sobre Totsuki! –

–Mira, no me importa en absoluto esa academia. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer – aclaró sin ser intimidado por la ira de Erina. Estar estudiando sobre esas cosas no era algo que le interesaba la verdad, así que rechazar una solicitud estudiantil no es algo que le afectara en ese momento.

–¡Hpmh, esta bien, como quieras! – y como último acto, se alejo y se retiro hacía la puerta siendo seguida por el trío que iba detrás de ella.

La verdad es que Alice tampoco se esperaba esto, no dijo nada al igual que al resto, pero no soportaba la idea de que rechazara la idea de tener la oportunidad de estudiar. Pero cada quien con sus gustos y decisiones, esperaba que el humor de Erina siga en todo el viaje de regreso.

Y que por cierto, no se podrá hacer, en cuanto la puerta se abrió había chaparrones de gotas cayendo y colisionando contra el piso. El día prácticamente se arruino por culpa del clima que se produjo, las nubes estaban grises y las incontables gotas no paraban de caer.

Esto era perfecto, no podían arriesgarse a tomar un resfrió por como iban vestidos, no estaban preparados ni con un paraguas. Ahora estaban más cagados que nunca, tendrían que estar en este basurero hasta que venga un transporte por ellos.

–¡¿Desde cuando estuvo esto?! – se quejo Erina. No podía estar más eufórica ahora, encerrada hasta que la lluvia pare no mejoraría su humor.

–Ahora que lo pienso, el pronostico del clima anunciaba lluvias fuertes y tormentas – dijo Lime poniendo un dedo debajo de su labio inferior. Su abuelo estaba afuera repartiendo los víveres que reclamaron un par de clientes, solo imploraba que no le pasara nada.

–¡Hisako, ¿Tú sabías esto?! – le reclamo Erina asustando a su pobre amiga que se ocultaba detrás del portapapeles.

–¡Lo-Lo siento, Erina-sama! – se disculpaba mientras trataba de evitar las palabras que salían de su boca.

Gohan pasó caminando lentamente hacía la puerta sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta hasta que Hisako y Erina le dieron espacio para pasar. Miró desde el cielo chapoteado y deslumbrado por las oscuras nubes que producían fuertes truenos.

Algo de él se rompía, estaba estático sin quitar la vista del cielo, su corazón se desquebrajaba al escuchar que cada gota se desplazaba hacía el piso. Lo recordó de inmediato, tan solo perder el interés en preparar la comida a los cuatro se había olvidado completamente de los pajaritos bebes que estaban debajo de un árbol muriendo de hipotermia.

–¡Maldición, lo olvide! – y con esas palabras salió corriendo sin la necesidad de un abrigo, dejando que las fuertes gotas golpearan su cabeza y chocaran contra su dogi.

Ninguno de los presentes entendió su reacción, pero tampoco hicieron algo para detenerlo. Su reacción fue inesperada, solo lo vieron cuando dobló una cuadra y desapareció de la vista de todos. Lo más inquietante fue cuando Lime cerró la puerta con cuidado.

–¿No deberíamos ir por él? – pregunto Hisako. Lime aun mantenía la mano en el picaporte, dibujo una sonrisa cálida en sus labios y se volteó hacía ellos.

–No hay necesidad de ello, él estará bien – les contesto con esa sonrisa en su cara sin preocupación alguna.

–¡Pero puede que agarre un resfrió! – insistió Alice, pero Lime seguía igual, camino hacía una puerta cerca del mostrador llamándolos para que se acerquen con un gesto de mano.

–Estará bien, ha hecho esto antes. Pero quisiera mostrarles algo primero – abrió la puerta y entró dejando a los cuatro chicos sin entender algo de lo que pasa.

En ese momento, el joven Son Gohan corría con desesperación sin parar un segundo, sin tomar un solo respiro, aumentaba la velocidad suficiente para llegar a tiempo. Ya no podía cometer más errores, tenía que cumplir la única promesa que le hizo a N°16 en ese momento, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

En cuanto llegó a la parte profunda del bosque, agudizo sus oídos captando las vibraciones y ondas sonoras que emitían desde el área. Le tomo cinco segundos escuchar los chillidos de los bebes, pero logró encontrarlos justo a tiempo, sin perder tiempo los agarro desde el pedazo del nido y los cargaba en el brazo derecho.

Retomando a Lime y a los otros cuatro estudiantes de Totsuki, la única amiga de Gohan los llevó a la habitación de su amigo. A pesar de estar confundidos, no pensaron que ambos vivían en la tienda, les sorprendían los pocos inmuebles que habían en esta habitación, solo había una cama, una ventana, una mesa de luz y un estante.

–¿Porque estamos aquí? – después de un largo silencio, Ryō fue el primero en preguntar.

–Por favor... – Lime se arrodillo en cuatro patas con la cabeza abajo llamando la atención de todos. Estaba implorando con tanta fuerza que hasta pequeñas lagrimas caían al piso – ...Por favor, hagan que Gohan-kun vaya a Totsuki, por favor... Quiero que él vuelva a ser la persona que era antes... – dijo tratando de aguantar el llanto.

–¿Que quieres decir? – pregunto Hisako, verla así era algo que el propio abuelo de Erina quería cuando su padre, Azami Nakiri, la convirtió en la Lengua Divina.

–Él ya no es el mismo desde el accidente – contesto poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las lagrimas con el brazo izquierdo.

–¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunto Alice alzando un poco la voz.

–Solo miren esto – se dirigió al estante que estaba cerca de la puerta, se encontraban libros de varios editores y diversos tamaños, pero entre el conjunto sacó un sobre marrón.

La verdad es que dudaba si dárselos, el contenido no era aptos para sensibles, cuando ella lo vio por casualidad estuvo dos días vomitando. Gohan pudo estar acostumbrado, a veces se preguntaba como es que no le afectaba tanto, pero de vez en cuando sacaba teorías locas.

Cuando se lo entrego a Erina en las manos, no dudo en abrirlo, sus ojos se abrieron lo bastante grandes con solo ver un extremo de una foto en blanco y negro. En seguida lo guardo, Ryō estaba igual de sorprendido, Lime no se había equivocado al respecto, a ella le paso exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando Ryō tomo sin permiso el sobre, volvió a tomar la fotografía desde la punta de sus dedos y deslizó suavemente sacándola por completo. Ahora la veían con perfección, era la toma de una escena del crimen, una mujer tirada en el suelo con la mancha de sangre debajo de ella y en las paredes.

El resto del contenido del sobre eran informes de autopsia, registros y en el fondo había una pequeña fotografía que lo separaba totalmente del tema. Por la fecha en la esquina inferior derecha fue tomada hace algunos años, ahí notaron algo que los volvió a sorprender, por la cara sonriente de oreja a oreja, era Gohan, luego seguía la señora que vieron en la otra foto, su madre, y un señor que tenía más del niño en la foto que de cualquier hombre que hayan visto, su padre.

Diferenciando al Gohan actual y del pasado, era un cambio radical, en ningún momento se esperaban esto, sobre todo esto, ver a alguien como Gohan estar viviendo con otra familia debía ser duro.

–¿Y su padre? – pregunto Hisako de nuevo. Ella ya había unido los puntos en orden, solo faltaba el hombre de la fotografía.

–Igual – sus palabras sonaron vacías y con baja autoestima. Hisako se pasó las manos a la boca, no debió preguntar al respecto, se sentía peor al hacer eso – Él no habla al respecto, no lo obligo, pero... Creo que aun se siente culpable por lo que paso hace dos años...

Con los pájaros abordo de su brazo, no paró de correr en ningún momento y retomo la carrera hacía la tienda. Inhalaba y exhalaba, elevando la temperatura en su cuerpo mientras aumentaba las pulsaciones de su corazón. No podía ceder el paso, tenía que seguir, si volaba corría el riesgo de perderlos en una caída de varios metros de altura o bajar la temperatura mientras más se elevaba.

Si se detenía ahora, sabía que la hembra que dio a luz no lo perdonaría, por lo tanto no podía dejar que los bebes mueran. La lluvia parecía hacerse más fuerte, las gotas cada vez caían con ímpetu y los truenos sonaban con mayor destreza, sus pies ya estaban mojados y ni hablar de su dogi empapado.

–¿Qué sucedió? – Ryō pregunto con interés a pesar de tener ese semblante calmado como expresión.

–No cuenta mucho al respecto y si lo hago probablemente se enoje conmigo. Le prometí que no le contaría a nadie. Gohan es una persona diferente, cuando lo conocí era más alegre como si nada pudiera dañarlo, pero ahora es como lo ven. Aunque aun sigue preocupándose por los animales – contestó llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

–¿Salvar a los animales? – Alice no parecía muy convencida por eso último. No perdía detalle de su confesión, debía ser una persona fuerte para guardar todas emociones deprimidas.

–Él siempre se toma la molestia de salvar a los animales en el bosque. Hay varios cazadores volviendo cada día y él siempre revisa que no haya ninguno –

–¿Pero que sucede si le pasa algo a él? – pregunto Alice histérica. Llegaba un momento que la estupidez llegaba al suicidio y no había tren de regreso.

–No hay de que preocuparse, Gohan-kun practica artes marciales. Además, es igual que su padre, duro como el acero – dijo con un cambio de animo positivo levantando el brazo y lo sostenía con la otra mano.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, el fuerte golpe de la puerta siendo azotada alerto a los cinco chicos que fueron a revisar que sucedió y encontraron su respuesta. Gohan, empapado hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo entero, sostenía un pequeño nido en su brazo derecho junto a dos pájaros bebes temblando de frío.

Se apoyaba contra un extremo de la entrada mientras trataba de tomar aire, las chicas y Ryō quedaron sorprendidos ante su acto, de algún modo parecía más tranquilo sabiendo que logro llegar a salvo junto con los bebes.

–¡Lime, ayúdame a buscar algo que los mantenga calientes! – le ordeno dando pasos cortos y cuidadosos, llevar vida entre sus manos era más difícil de lo que parecía. De inmediato, Lime fue a buscar una pequeña caja de cartón y unas toallas, Hisako se acercó a él y se encargo de cargar a los pájaros bebes.

–¡¿Estás bien?! – le pregunto Alice, pero no se tomo la molestia en contestar solo camino hasta el extremo más cerca del mostrador y se mantenía agitado con frío en cada fibra de él – ¡Pudiste hacerte daño, agarrar un resfriado, ser tragado por osos salvajes! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! – y repetía mientras le pegaba en la espaldas con ambos puños y con algunas lagrimas formadas en sus ojos.

–...Por lo menos hice algo que valió la pena salvar... – contestó en voz baja, por suerte su comentario se escucho perfectamente. La visión comenzó a fallarle, veía doble y sentía como si el mundo se nublara, las quejas de Alice no llegaban a sus oídos. De pronto dejo de sentir el cuerpo, perdió fuerzas y cayo al piso inconsciente.

* * *

El humo que hervía desde la olla pequeña de arroz lo despertó de su trance, el calor que emanaba señalaba su finalización más el arroz que se elevaba a la superficie del agua y levantando burbujas. El tiempo fue suficiente para que pudiera recordar ese fragmento dentro de él, apago la hornalla y se dirigió a la heladera.

Abriendo la puerta encontró su caldo congelado en un cuerpo diferente y gelatinoso, sacó la cacerola con las dos manos y la coloco en la barra de cocina. Sacando un cuchillo de los estantes de abajo, cortó en trozos cuadrados y pequeños, y como acto final puso el arroz blanco en el cuenco y dejo caer los cubos de gelatina como una lluvia dulce.

En cuanto los cubos se colocaron en el arroz, su forma se derretía a medida que cubría con su jugo un delicioso sabor y aroma. Las fosas nasales de Koneko ya empezaban a reaccionar, sin duda sus instintos no podían evitar el olor a este platillo.

En lo que tardo en preparar los cuencos de cada uno para los 4 presentes que esperaban impacientes tentadoles desde esencia que florecía en las ollas hirviendo sus salsas y caldos. Sona ya estaba sirviendo sus cuatro platos de curry, la salsa roja tenía trozos de carne sobre ella y el olor era dulzón y picante.

Cuando Rias fue la primera en probar un bocado del platillo de su amiga directamente sonrió, como se dijo anteriormente, ella ya había cocinado con y contra ella por lo tanto ya conocía su campo culinario. Akeno, Koneko y Kiba probaron y, como de costumbre, admiraron la destreza de Sona.

Pero ahora es cuando los profesionales entraban a escena, recordó uno de los refranes del sujeto que participó en los juegos de Cell, caminando confiado frente a ellos sirviendo a cada uno un cuenco de arroz con sus cubos dorados ya derretidos. Miraron deslumbrados por su estructura simple, Rias empezaba a dudar si esto podría ser suficiente para ganarle a Sona.

–Ne, Gohan-kun, ¿Esta es tu especialidad? Parece muy... – Rias no sabía como terminar su frase, no quería decirle algo sin haberlo probado antes, pero siendo sincera no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

–Solo juzgalo. Estoy seguro que es mejor que el de Sona – dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera mientras dejaba a su contrincante con una vena palpitando en su frente desde atrás.

–No lo decidas tan pronto – se defendió volviendo a su conducta neutral y los ojos puestos en el platillo de Gohan.

–Ara, que cruel, Buchou. Desconfías demasiado en su habilidad – dijo Akeno sosteniendo dos palillos con una pequeña porción de arroz untada con el jugo derretido.

–¡N-No es cierto! – en un acto rápido ignorando el rubor en sus mejillas tomo una porción entre sus palillos y se lo llevó directo a su boca.

Todos estaban mirándola, desde que puso los palillos en sus labios dejo de moverse, no encontraba una palabra para definir como se sentía esto. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, sentía el cuerpo liviano como una pluma y bañado del caldo sobre su cuerpo. Todo lo que la rodeaba desaparecía y se sustituía en un manantial, su cuerpo desnudo estaba remojado por el jugo del caldo, sentía que si se sumergía no habría fondo que toque un suelo.

No quería salir de esta ilusión, todo estrés se desvaneció en segundos, sentía su cuerpo cálido y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa. Realmente lamentaba haber dudado de él, no se esperaba esto de su amigo.

–¿Eh? Normalmente la gente solía-

–¡Kyaaaaaa! – en un gemido de satisfacción que podría haber sido malpensado por varios estudiantes de esta escuela si la hubieran oído en público.

–Si... Justo ese – dijo Gohan mostrando un rostro sin ninguna emoción que pudiera entender el porque sucedía esto cuando le ofrecía a chicas de su edad cuando tenía 13 años.

Luego siguió Akeno, del mismo modo que Rias, soltó un gemido con las mejillas rojas y con la perdida del control sobre su cuerpo. Luego siguió Koneko, quien al igual de las otras, su grito fue más bajo de lo normal, pero no dejaba de estar del mismo modo. Kiba era un caso diferente, sonrió y por arte de magia su camisa abotonada se abrió hasta la mitad dejando ver sus músculos.

La decisión fue tomada cuando todo se calmo, Gohan ganó por una notoria aprobación de los cuatros jueces. Sona parecía abatida, sus ojos violetas estaban lo más abierto posible, su derrota fue aplastante y humillante. Al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de encontrar a un rival culinario, las cosas podrían ponerse interesantes en unos días.

–Fue un buen combate – Sona estiro su brazo frente a él. Gohan no lo llamaría combate, esto solo fue un competencia amistosa, por lo general preferiría peleas de verdad, pero esto estaba bien.

–Lo mismo digo – dijo respondiendo el saludo y con esto finalizado Sona salió de la habitación dejando al Clan Gremory en la sala.

Y así todos volvieron a sus perspectivas aulas, al terminar las clases Gohan caminaba cargando su bolso en su hombro derecho. En lo que podría ser una caminata tranquila y serena hasta su casa, la voz de su amiga pelirroja llamándola desde atrás corriendo hacía él cagaba su día sin Rias.

Por suerte no estaban en la entrada de la escuela donde todos los estarían viendo, murmurando a sus espaldas y pensando cosas que no son.

–No sabía que podías cocinar, Gohan-kun. Ne, ne, ¿Donde aprendiste? – siguiendo una conversación que fue obligado a seguir por el bien de su alma, decidió responderle de la forma más regular que conocía.

–Libros –

–¿Ehhh? ¿Leíste mucho? –

–No me acuerdo –

–No eres muy conversador, ¿verdad? – dijo Rias terminando su breve charla. No quería obligarlo hablar, pero de esa forma nunca lograra hacer ningún amigo a este paso.

–Lo siento, no soy como ustedes. Hay... mucho de mí que tengo que solucionar. – respondió con sinceridad dejando a Rias un poco confundida.

De esta forma la dejó sola y siguió su camino a casa sin ninguna compañía, por el momento solo quería recordar esos últimos momentos que paso con ellos desde los 13. Diversión, emoción, travesuras y una triste despedida, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que los llamó.

Pero ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer, cuidar de sus nuevos amigos, tal vez ellos lo ayudarían a volver como era antes del incidente. De cierto modo los necesitaba, lo único que le interesa es ser más fuerte y superarse, le faltaba un largo camino para lograr encontrar ese factor.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza y también por el final, siendo honesto conmigo mismo es quería terminar por una vez por todas este cap. Lo dejaba pausado y lo escribía cada tanto por no estar organizado con las otras historias. Y para los que lo notaron, sí, esto puedo considerarse un cross de DBZ & High School DxD & Shokugeki no Souma. **

**Este fue uno muy largo, pero igual espero que comenten y den sus opiniones e ideas. No sean miedosos, es aceptable cualquier critica, excepto los haters.**


End file.
